The Tales of Chat Noir and Ladybug
by Daeream
Summary: Felix es un chico que estudia en la misma facultad que "Ladybug" su gran amor, solo que no sabe que es Bridgette y está enamorada de el pero no sabe que es el odioso gato que arruina sus misiones por su mala suerte "Chat noir" ¡Estas son las aventuras de Felix Agreste y Bridgette Cheng como los justicieros de Paris! ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir! [Usando como referencia Ladybug 2D]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas astruc, yo solo hice la historia! :D**

 **Las personalidades aquí son diferentes un poco, sobre todo porque se trata de ladybug cuando iba ser 2D y esta es más serie y con violencia.**

* * *

"La experimentación es esencial para comprobar lo que no podemos saberlo sin tener experiencia" esta frase venia escrita en la nota de invitados de su padre, un noble científico que a cada rato llegaba a la industria con teorías esperando a que se convirtieran en leyes. Su madre de cabello marrón claro, venía con un saco y un suave vestido de gala, sentado del lado de Félix agreste. Félix no tardó en hacer a un lado la invitación y centrarse en el camino.

Luces iluminando la oscura noche de Paris.

-¿Félix?

-¿A-Ah?-balbuceo nervioso.

-Tranquilo, debes de aprender a convivir con las personas ¿o como piensas encontrar a mi futura suegra?

-¡Mama!

La mujer soltó unas risas de campanas-Yo solo digo.

El auditorio estaba listo para el discurso de su padre acerca de su teoría.

El ambiente era fresco y perfecto para mantenerte atento, había un piano tocando la canción "Pictures of an Exhibition" su madre y el tomaron asiento en primera fila.

Varias personas ansiosas tomaron asiento.

Fuera luces.

Y hola discurso de Gabriel Agreste.

Las luces alumbraron al presentante, el cual presento a Gabriel, esté al instante fue al centro del escenario preparando los recursos que usaría para poder representar su nueva teoría.

La gente aplaudió para recibirlo.

-¡Muy buenas noches!-exclamo alegre, ansioso por su discurso. Felix y su madre sonrieron, y lo animaron a lo lejos, Gabriel al notar esto, ensancho su sonrisa.

La música ceso y Gabriel empezó con su discurso-Todos sabemos que Francia, junto con otros más países del mundo, uno de los problemas principales es la inseguridad y la violencia. Sobre todo otros problemas sociales que nos impiden avanzar como una sociedad sana-atrás del hombre llegaron unos asistentes trayendo un mueble con una caja de joyería.

-Gracias al apoyo de la O.N.U-continuo dándose la vuelta para poner el mueble con la caja de joyería enfrente suyo-Este proyecto podrá…

Un estruendo junto con un grito se escuchó por todo el auditorio. Felix se sobresaltó y al instante su madre lo abrazo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Felix.

Los gritos llenaron todo el auditorio, y Gabriel tenía una mirada incrédula.

Al escuchar unas risas dementes, el lugar quedo en completo silencio.

Unas cuchillas atravesaron varias personas, Félix comenzó a gritar como loco hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su madre. El público en general corrió intentando salir del lugar.

La seguridad corría intentando averiguar de donde provenían aquellas cuchillas, Felix y su madre temblaban a más no poder.

Sangre le salpico la cara a Felix. Abrió los ojos de poco.

Sin poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo enfrente suyo. Su boca se abrió, formando una expresión de horror al mismo tiempo que empezaba a gritar y chillar.

Y unos violines sonaron como de fondo.

* * *

»-¡Sir! ¡Sir!-siseo el villano con los ojos ya desgastados, parecía un muerto.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? Tenemos que sacar los _kwamis_ de aquí ¡Ahora! Llévalos a la iglesia, allí nadie dudara del padre. Lo tengo todo arreglado.

-¡Si! ¡Sí!-canturreo soltando unas risas llevándose la valiosa joyería. »

Aunque sus ojos estaban borrosos por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, sentido como como sus dos manos, formo los puños y pudo mirar a un hombre de traje negro alejarse como si todo esto fuese normal.

¡Normal!

¡¿Por qué se va como si nada!?

-¡Felix!

El chico reacciono al notar a su padre que lo cargaba para sacarlo corriendo de aquí-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Negó-¡Mama!

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-le cubrió la cabeza depositando un suave beso allí, para después salir de aquella masacre.

»-¡¿Qué dices?!-soltó en un bramido feroz, que casi rompe sus cuerdas vocales. No dudo en correr y levantar aquel vil hombre, de aspecto repugnante.

-S-señor…-balbuceo temblando como una gelatina-L-los robaron.

-¡¿Y cómo permitiste eso?!-grito más alto y puso sus dedos en los ojos del hombre.

-¡Puedo matarte!-grito el hombre por última vez, en un ataque de valentía.

Pero el jefe ya le había apretado por completo los ojos y lo lanzo al suelo«

* * *

-Felix.

El pequeño chico que se encontraba sentado en un rincón oscuro de su habitación alzo la mirada y se sobresaltó-¡¿E-Eh?!-oscureció su mirada-¿Quién eres…?-mascullo el chico.

El pequeño gato negro floto a su lado-¿Ah? ¿Yo?-canturreo juguetón-Desde ahora seré tu protector-movió su cola negruzca.

-¿Mi protector? ¿Y cómo funciona eso?

-Bueno niñito-dijo dando un giro y acostándose en las piernas del niño-Lo descubrirás eventualmente-cerro sus ojos.

Felix dudoso acerco su mano a la cabeza del gato, tenía un anillo en sus pequeñas manos-¿Eh…? ¿Y yo que puedo hacer por ti?

-Bueno. Sobrealimentarme con queso. Gracias.

 **I**

Sus ojos se sentían cansados, y sin esperanza. Bueno en resumen, como casi toda su vida en general, se miró al espejo. Su cabello estaba alborotado y tenía ojos de panda; ojeras. Masajeo su sien y por unos instantes planeaba solo ponerse una ropa corriente y salir para ir a la preparatoria de esa forma.

Pero las palabras de su padre resonaron en su mente.

»Si quieres ser aceptado por la alta sociedad debes siempre cuidar tu aspecto«

Recargo sus manos de forma irritada en los extremos de su lavabo, resoplo. Comenzó acomodarse su cabello al mismo tiempo que se miraba al espejo, luego se puso su traje con su chaleco gris, como normalmente era de usar. Tomo su mochila acomodándola alrededor de su torso y de un hombre. Trono sus dedos y miro de reojo a su mochila. Plagg se asomó con un queso en mano.

-¡Agreste! ¡Se te hará tarde!-exclamo el gato de forma burlona.

De forma fría Felix cerró la mochila escuchando las reclamaciones de Plagg.

-Silencio pequeño gato-y abrió la puerta para poder salir de su habitación e ir a la escuela.

»Y no importa lo que pase, no pierdas tu actitud cordial y firme, enfrente de la sociedad. «

* * *

La chica de cabellos azulados se levantó tragando cabello que estaba por su rostro, los escupió al instante-¡Rayos, Rayos!-exclamo levantándose de su cama de golpe y corrió al tiro a su closet para sacar la ropa de hoy. Cepillo su cabello y lo peino dos colas. Tomo sus cosas para la escuela y salió por las escaleras de emergencia para llegar al restaurante de su panadería-¡Madre! ¡Un baguette!-exclamo alegre.

Sabine salió con un café en mano y su baguette-Aquí tienes querida-y le beso la cabeza.

-¡Gracias!-bebió su café al mismo tiempo que miraba por la triste calle de Paris, comió su baguette de a poco. No noto que se había manchado con café-¡Rayos, Rayos!

-¿Todo bien cariño?

-¡Si mama! ¡Ya me tengo que ir!-salió corriendo para tomar el autobús que la llevaría a la escuela, al entrar… todos los asientos estaban ocupados.

-Genial… soy la reina de la mala suerte-murmuro molesta. Y quedo parada cerca de la puerta del autobús, sintiendo como el viento revolvía sus cabellos.

Y en unos instantes el autobús se detuvo pero no es su destinatario-¿Eh?

El conductor se bajó-¡Parece que la llanta se ponchó!-exclamo.

Y "Marinette" casi pierde la consciencia.

Salió del autobús junto con la demás gente, que tenían coches de parte de sus familiares ¿Y Marinette? Tendría que caminar, aun sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para llegar a clases. Cruzo por unos callejones que tenían grafitis, sabía que esto no era seguro, pero no tenía opción.

No sabía si se estaba volviendo loca.

Pero sentía como alguien la seguia.

Abrazo sus hombres el frio que recorría a toda la ciudad.

Entonces alguien la tomo del brazo.

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamo nerviosa intentando liberarse del agarre para patearle, pero aquel hombre tenía una máscara de un puerco y había sacado un bate. Parecía no querer hablar.

El cuerpo de Marinette latía con más fuerza.

La jalo del brazo y con un pañuelo, la hiso perder la consciencia.

Pasaron unos minutos y la peli azul abrió los ojos, trago saliva. Era una habitación oscura y podía sentir la respiración de aquel hombre con mascara de un puerco.

No quería gritar, ni hablarle. Pero no podía evitar respirar agitadamente. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. Y se sentía desnuda.

Sintió una suave figura en sus manos. Y alguien le susurro en el odio.

-¡Póntelos!-era una suave un poco chillona.

Marinette arqueo la ceja pero al instante se puso los aretes que le había dado aquella "persona"

-Tranquila, te ayudare salir de aquí.

-¿Quién… eres?

-¡NO TE DIJE QUE HABLARAS!-grito una voz gutural pero a la vez chillona, como si algo le evitara hablar.

La tomo de la garganta.

-¡Déjame!-grito Marinette, era alzada por la fuerza de aquel hombre.

-¡Marinette!-grito aquella voz suave-¡Transfórmate!

-¿Eh?-exclamo indignada.

Por un momento hubo una luz, y vio una figura roja ir a ella. No podía creer lo que pasaba, pero al instante la chica pudo sonreír y transformarse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía un traje de una catarina.

Giro la chica liberándose del agarre y pateando al hombre de la panza.

El hombre gritaba desde el suelo.

Podía sentir su corazón en aquella oscura habitación, y los pasos junto con la presencia del hombre. Se pegó a la pared apretando sus labios con decisión-¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

-¿Quién sabe?-canturreo el hombre y con su bate en vertical la jalo a él desde el cuello.

-¡Marinette!-exclamo aquella cosa roja-¡Utilízame! ¡El Lucky Charm!

-¿¡Quién demonios hable?!

-¿Ah?-miro el yoyo que tenía en mano y sonreí le dio un codazo fuerte al hombre, pero esté la jalo casi torciéndole el brazo. Grito y apretó sus dientes-¡Que me…! ¡Sueltes imbécil!-grito y preparo su yoyo-¡Lucy Charm!-grito y el antifaz que tenía en el rostro se transformó, pudiendo ver en la oscuridad. Con el otro brazo tomo el bat, el hombre se sorprendió por aquella acción y Marinette se libró de agarre preparando su puño justo en el rostro y giro el bat y le dio justo en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente. La respiración de Marinette era agitada.

Y unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos comenzando a chillar, su transformación acabo y aquella criatura la miro.

-¿Quién eres…?

-Soy Tikki, ven tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Y no dudo en hacerlo, no importando que no tuviera ropa.

Salieron de la habitación del departamento, era un edificio abandonado. Marinette tenía mucho frio-¿Y que se supone que eres?

-Soy un _kwami_ ¡Puedo cederte poderes para poder salvar a la ciudad! Pero… ¿podrás hacerlo?

-¡¿Eh?!-Marinette grito incrédula-¿Yo…?-su voz se suavizo-¿Salvar Paris?

Tikki asintió sonriente.

Marinette sonrió mirando aquella habitación nuevamente, trago saliva-Lo hare.

Un hombre se acercó, tenía un esmoquin y era de edad ya vieja, sonrió a ver a Marinette, le dio su saco.

-Toma, hace frio aquí.

Marinette asintió un poco asustada-Tranquila, yo soy Fu, Tikki me conoce-el hombre entro a la habitación oscura para sacar el hombre-Entonces ¿Estas lista para poder salvar el mundo?

Marinette asintió.

-Este hombre esta poseído, por droga creada por "Hawkmoth"

-¿Hawkmoth?

Fu afirmo con la cabeza-Él es el responsable de las mafias que han estado alrededor de todo Paris. Pero Tikki te ayudara, a curar… todo el desastre que hagas y la droga de estos criminales-con una inyección, el hombre se tranquilizó, se quitó la máscara de puerco al instante-¿Dónde…? ¿Estoy?

-Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla-Fu miro a Marinettte-Tenemos que llevarte a casa.

Afuera de la panadería había varias patrullas en busca de la chica, Marinette llego con su ropa desgarrada, suspiro. Sabina y su padre no tardaron en correr donde su hija.

* * *

«-¡Felix!-exclamo Plagg acercándose al chico.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?

-¿Has oído lo que acaba de pasar? El carnicero ha sido detenido.

-¿Eh?-exclamo incrédulo el chico.

Plagg formo una sonrisa juguetona-Así es. Nuestros días de mala suerte se han acabado, ya que… tal vez tengamos un nuevo justiciero por la ciudad, que nos pueda ayudar.»


	2. Chapter 2

Sus ronquidos se escuchaban desde el otro edificio y no dejaban dormir.

Tikki floto donde ella para entrar a su boca y provocar que dejara de roncar. Hiso una mueca de disgusto al estar adentro.

Y Marinette no tardo en ahogarse y escupir a Tikki.

-¿¡Ah...?!-exclamo con su voz algo perdida al principio.

-¡Marinette! Deberías controlar tus ronquidos.

-¿Ronquidos?-su voz se elevó de volumen en lo último y su cara enrojeció-¡Perdón!

Tikki sonrió-¡Hey está bien!-voló a su lado.

-Tikki... ¿Vas a venir conmigo a la escuela?

-¡Tengo que! ¿Y si hay problemas?

-Vaya pero ¿no hablaras durante clases? será sospechoso-la chica se rio nerviosa.

-No si no es necesario-la kwami amplio su sonrisa.

Marinette abrazo su cuerpo aun pudiendo sentir el miedo de estar con aquel morboso hombre.

-¿Marinette?

-¿Si?

-Creo que se te hace tarde para la escuela.

-¡AAAH!

 **II**

El croissant estaba en su boca esperando para ser devorado, Marinette con agilidad logro llegar con su amiga Alya, la cual la esperaba en la entrada. Una sonrisa burlona decoraba su rostro.

-Marinette-dijo en voz alta-Pensé que me ibas a dejar sola.

La peliazul retiro el croissant y le dio un mordisco-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! me dormí.

-Lo usual-se rio-¡Vamos!

Las dos amigas entraron a la escuela y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Alya reportaje y Marinette diseño de modas.

Su clase era monótona ya que repasaban lo que Marinette sabía a la perfección, en su cuaderno dibujo un vestido al estilo Ladybug, la chica sonrió embobada al ver su diseño. Dirigió su mirada a la ventana y suspiro. Allí se encontraba Felix.

Pasando con su café en mano. Chloe una chica con cabello rubio y serena, inteligente en todo tipo de materias y mucho mejor que Marinette. Estaba allí.

Sonriéndole a Felix.

Rompió su pluma.

Nathanael; su compañero de asiento, la miro.

-Nath ¿Me prestarías una pluma?

-¿Una pluma? ¿Y la tuya?

-Se rompió.

-¿Se rompió? ¿Pero cómo?-Nath no tardó en dársela y al instante, pero Marinette la rompió.

Nathanael se sobresaltó.

-¡Rose!-exclamo Marinette volteando a los asiento traseros.

-¡Marinette!-Nath la detuvo antes de que más plumas fueran mutiladas.

Felix Agreste.

El hombre perfecto para Marinette.

Frio. Calculador e inteligente. Un caballero.

Sabía que nunca le haría caso dado al hecho que ella era todo lo contrario y un poco... despistada por no decir idiota.

Su clase había acabado y en estos minutos era cuando Felix estaba a solas en el salón de algebra resolviendo ecuaciones. Su especialidad era astrofísica.

La chica entro con cautela a su salón, casi sin hacer ruido.

Felix anotaba las respuestas y de en cuando se detenía a comprobarlas mentalmente. Y todo en silencio.

Marinette estaba recargada en una de las bancas-Eres muy inteligente nunca sabría hacer una ecuación con tantas llaves y números imaginarios. Te admiro.

Felix tomo aire-Supongo que lo soy- y continuo.

La chica ensancho su sonrisa embobada y se fue con sigilo del salón.

Felix dejo de escribir y miro atrás suyo-¿Quien...?-pero ya no había nadie. Alzo los hombros y continuo, pero antes se quedó pensativo mirando la pizarra.

La chica corrió sonrojada para chocar contra Alya.

-Mari-canturreo Alya.

-¡Puedo explicarlo!-balbuceo Marinette.

-¿Que? ya sé que estabas vigilando a Felix- y le envió una mirada burlona.

-Es que...es tan... magnifico-murmuro la chica, sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial.

-Venga, tenemos que hacer unos proyectos, vámonos.

Felix miro la hora "7:00 p.m."

Se masajeo la sien y tomo sus cosas para poder irse de la Universidad, y la limosina ya lo esperaba en la salida.

Se subió y miro a través de la ventana, notando que hoy no había ninguna estrella y el cielo estaba negro por completo.

-Felix, llegamos.

El joven asintió y bajo, subió a su habitación para entrar y ponerle seguro. Plagg salió al instante.

-¡Ya era hora!

Felix se acercó mirándolo con una ceja arqueada-¿Lograste robar la información de la librería?

-¡Claro! ¡Aunque por tu culpa casi me matan!-Plagg le pasos unas hojas-Ten.

Felix las inspecciono al mismo tiempo que asentía.

-Vale iremos al bar **l'impression** cerca del V distrito-dijo finalmente Felix y alzo su mano con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Plagg fue succionado por el anillo y Felix no tardo en transformarse en chat noir.

Salió por la parte trasera de su terraza, y se desplazó por los edificios de la ciudad oscura y misteriosa de Paris. No tardó en llegar al dichoso distrito y por un pequeño espacio entre los edificios, se asomó por la ventana que tenía el bar.

La gente avanzaba entregándole el dinero a un hombre con un rostro sombrío. Un antifaz negro decoraba su rostro.

La mirada feroz de aquel "akuma" lo atrapo, parecía un hombre de negocios, infectado por hawkmoth. Felix no tardó en hacer la señal de pito con su mano.

El hombre al instante se levantó de su asiento-¡Mátenlo!-grito fuertemente casi desgarrando su voz. Felix río y se alejó de la ventana para dirigirse a otro atajo.

La multitud al notar la distracción de sus extorsionadores, salieron corriendo del lugar.

Los extorsionadores "hipnotizados" por el gran "j'espère" el akuma (uno de los elite de los criminales experto en los cuchillos y armas exóticas) empezaron a disparar en los lados posibles del edificio. Rompiendo por completo los cristales de las ventanas.

Chat Noir estaba en el techo, y se rio en voz alta-Pero mira que idiotas ¿No calcularon que la gente podrá llamar a la policía?-canturreo mofándose. Cayo al suelo y de golpe empezó a darle puñetazos a los extorsionadores y cuando intentaban darle, esté se agachaba deslizándose por el suelo y haciendo que cayeran al suelo. No se había dado cuenta que j'espère tenía un machete en mano y le dio directo en el hombro.

Gimió del dolor, retrocedió intentando salvarse de su posible final-Oh no-dijo Chat-no me hagas usarlo.

-¡Tu no me hagas descuartizarte!-soltó en un bramido y al mismo tiempo saco el machete de su hombro e intento rebanarlo.

Una silueta estaba entre uno de los rincones que tenían los extremos altos de las paredes.

"La silueta" cayó al suelo-¡Me parece que estas en problemas gatito!-y tomo un tubo de metal, le dio unos giros dándole al blanco: la cabeza de j'espère.

Chat noir estaba perplejo. Sus ojos brillaban.

El hombre gimió casi perdiendo la consciencia por unos segundos.

Ladybug le paso el tubo a Chat-¡Toma gatito!-exclamo guiñándole el ojo.

Chat soltó un maulló alegre y decidido para después darle otro golpe a j'espère en la cabeza-¡Ni se te ocurra moverte!

-¡Deja a nuestro señor!-era uno de los extorsionadores.

-¡Gato! ¡Encárgate!-grito Ladybug sonriente y alzo su mano-¡Lucky charm!-exclamo y unas cuerdas rodearon a j'espère.

-Te tengo.

El hombre se revolvía apretando sus dientes-¡¿Crees que te libraras fácilmente de mí?! ¡Ese mugroso gato lo ha intentado varias veces y nada!-su voz sonaba desesperada, como si no parara de mentirse a sí mismo.

Chat noir golpeaba con el tubo a varios extorsionadores-¿¡Gato mugroso?! ¡Este gato es más mono de lo que tú crees!-lanzo el tubo a su dirección dándole en la cabeza, otra vez.

-¡Cataclismo!-grito y con sus garras empezó a noquear a todos los discípulos.

J'espère ya sangraba de la cabeza-¿Ah? Eso crees, bueno déjame me presento, yo soy Ladybug-y le inyecto la fórmula que lo dejaría en coma.

Activo su yoyo, para poder purificar los desastres hechos. Chat noir al notar esto, se quedó sin palabras-¿Cómo...?

Pero Ladybug ya no estaba.

Miro por todas partes arqueando la ceja-¡Oye!-maulló y escalo para salir a la azotea. A lo lejos se escucharon las sirenas aproximarse.

Y Chat noir, escuchaba alejarse a Ladybug. Salto por los techos de cada casa y departamentos, edificios.

Para solo quedar él y la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

El lugar a primera visto era pacífico, luego subías unas escaleras hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera con gárgolas a sus extremos. El hombre que acababa de llegar, temblaba como un chihuahua. Abrió la puerta de a poco-Señor...

El hombre que se encontraba en el fondo, con los das manos entrelazadas y detras de su espalda.

-¿Si?-su voz era elegante, a su alrededor se encontraban unas polillas. Las ventanas al estilo gótico con varios colores eliminaban la habitación.

-Han matado a j'espère.

-Así que...ese maldito gato al fin lo logro.

El hombre suspira de aliviado al no notar algún signo de ira por parte de hawkmoth.

-Chas, consigue más presos y esta vez que no sean unos inútiles.

"Chas" asintió sonriente-¡Si señor!

Y con su bastón azoto al suelo a Chas, apretando su estómago.

-Sera mejor que no falles...por que puedo despedazarte por completo.

Chas no tardo en levantarse-¡No fallare!-apretó sus dientes y salió corriendo.

 **III**

-¡Intenten que esta costura salga bien! ¿Vale? tenemos que impresionar al director.

Marinette no podía mover sus ojos de la falda que estaba creando. Nathaneal la miraba de reojo, impresionado por cómo podía trabajar así.

Hasta en la ventana apareció Felix Agreste.

Nathaneal la hiso reaccionar con un chasquido.

-¡Marinette!

-¡Perdón!-balbuceo.

La campana para el primer receso, resonó por toda la escuela.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Tomen un descanso!

Marinette no tardo en tomar sus pertenencias y salir al tiro del salón, dejando a un Nathaneal perplejo.

Alya esperaba afuera del salón. Jalo a Marinette de su playera.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!-exclamo Alya al mismo tiempo que soltaba unas risas-¿Dónde vas?

Marinette se sonrojo-¿C-Con Felix Agreste?

La morocha noto que la chica andaba ansiosa-¿¡Te vas a declarar?!-grito

Ahora sus mejillas eran dos tomates-¡No! ¡Aun no!-tartamudeo un poco-Pero tal vez...mañana.

-Bueno, será mejor que te apresures, por que Chloe tiene sus ojos en él.

La peli azul miro de reojo a Chloe, su pelo ondulado peinado en una cola de caballo.

Con un rostro sereno.

Marinette miro el suelo.

Alya al notar esto, le dio unas palmadas en su espalda-Tu puedes chica.

Felix Agreste permanecía en una de las mesas, con una libreta en mano. Miraba su anillo.

Plagg estaba cerca de su bolsillo-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy intentando encontrar a Ladybug.

-¿Acaso te has enamorado?-se mofo.

-No, no es eso-trago saliva, maldijo en voz alta al ver que su libreta ya estaba manchada con popo de pájaro.

Solo escucho como Plagg moría de risa.

-¡Tu mala suerte!

Felix se masajeo la sien y de reojo miro el árbol trasero. Donde Marinette se encontraba...observándolo.

El chico arqueo la ceja-y al parecer que mi mala suerte aumenta.

-¿Ah?-murmuro Plagg desde el bolsillo.

El rostro de la peli azul permanecía de un tono carmesí, se acercaba de a poco, como si le costara mover las piernas. Felix suspiro, arranco la hoja sucia de la libreta y se levantó de la silla para acercarse a Marinette. La cual casi le da un infarto.

-¿Puedes tirar esto por mí?-dijo para retirarse al instante.

Los ojos de Marinette brillaron mientras tomaba aquella hoja, y sus mejillas aumentaron el color rojizo.

-Me dio su basura.

Tikki negó con la cabeza-La cual tiene popo de pájaro.

-¡Ewk!-lanzo el papel al bote dándole justo en el blanco, varias personas aplaudieron ante aquel logro, lo cual ignoro Marinette por ver a Alya.

-¡Marinette! ¿Cómo te fue?

La chica sonrió como una estúpida-Me dio su basura.

Alya coloco su mano en su rostro.

 **5:00 pm**

-Muy bien Plagg, al parecer Paris está siendo aterrorizada nuevamente.

-¿Y ahora por qué?-el kwami se dirigió arriba de un árbol, para moverlo y varias hojas atacaron el rostro de Felix.

-¿¡Podrías concentrarte?!

-Nunca-canturreo.

Felix cruzo sus brazos y junto sus cejas torciendo la boca-Yo soy el que te da el queso que devoras.

-¡Bah! ¡Vale tu ganas!

Felix sonrió victorioso, desvío la mirada y sus ojos se volvieron saltones.

Marinette estaba a su lado-¡Bu!-exclamo divertida.

Felix retrocedio-¿Que...? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica se acercó un poco más para poder quedar pegada a su lado.

-Me preguntaba... si querrías ¿Salir conmigo?-dijo lo último como una niña pequeña.

Felix la aparto 2 centímetros de él.

-¡Pero será divertido!

-No.

-Piénsalo.

-No me apetece.

-Ahm...

Silencio incómodo.

-¿¡Que tal ahora?!

-No.

-Ok...¿Y ahora?

-Bueno...

Felix toco el tronco provocando que cayeran algunas manzanas.

-¡Auh! ¡Auh!-cerro los ojos y miro furiosa el árbol, luego enfrente suyo... para ver el vacío-¿¡Felix?!

El rubio se desvió entre unos callejones, intentando evitar a toda costa a Marinette. Unas risas chillonas se escuchaban por arriba de las azoteas.

-Hmm...-Felix toco una pared-Un akuma

Felix se escondió en un rincón y preparo su anillo-¡Transformación!

Plagg fue aspirado por el anillo.

En un abrir de ojos, chat noir ya estaba escalando el edificio para llegar a la azotea con una sonrisa juguetona y brazos cruzados.

-¡Bounjour~!

El hombre "paloma" lanzo una mirada gruñona-¡Ataquen!-grito al estilo de una gallina.

-¡Excelente! ¡Puedo darle un pájaro de regalo a my lady~!

Y un ejército completo de palomas se dirigió al gato-¿¡Que rayos?!

El gato dio una voltereta y se agarró de la orilla del edificio, las palomas chocaron contra el otro edificio, volvió a subir, el hombre paloma continuaba enviando palomas.

Con agilidad se acercó detrás de él-¡Bu!

-¡Ah!-su grito fue suficientemente agudo para dejar sordo al felino y provocando que su cola junto con sus orejas se pararan.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-grito Ladybug incrédula, desde otro edificio.

-¡Ladybug!

Mr. Pigeon desaparecio dandole una patada en la panza a Chat noir.

-¡Joder!-y una lluvia de popo de pájaro había comenzado.

-¡Ew! ¡Ew!-Ladybug intentaba esquivar el excremento.

-¡Meowch!

La chica jalo al gato de su cola-My lady ¿¡Por qué me jalo la cola?!

-¡Ya lo tenías! ¡Pudiste haberlo atrapado! En vez de prácticamente gritar ¡HOLA, ESTOY ACA DETRÁS TUYO!

El gato sonrió avergonzado-Perdón...

Ladybug giro los ojos-No tengo tiempo, me largo ¡Sera mejor que no te interpongas en mi camino, gato tonto!-las palabras fueron como flechas dándole justo en el blanco: su corazón.

-Pero my lady, no podrás derrotarlo sola. ¡Tiene un ejército de palomas!

-¿Ah? ¿¡Y qué debo hacer yo con un gato con mala suerte?!

-Bueno...-Chat noir se acercó a la heroína, de manera seductora-Una Catarina trae buena suerte, y yo doy mala suerte si estamos unidos podemos crear un estilo de yin yang. El balance-al decir lo último alzo un poco su rostro y amplió su sonrisa juguetona.

Ladybug giro los ojos-¡Buen argumento! ¡Ahora vamos!

Y nuevamente jalo al gato de su cola.

-¡Deberías dejar de hacer eso!

Ladybug sonrió y chat noir la miro atontado. Se movió entre los edificios dando volteretas y corriendo a la perfección, dando una increíble vista del anochecer.

Nada comparado a los movimientos torpes de Chat Noir.

Alcanzo finalmente a la dama.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-Pan.

-¿¡Pan?!

-No puedo que pueda controlar a unas palomas hambrientas por un delicioso pan.

Chat Noir se río recordando a Plagg-Pero... "palomo" puede manipularlas.

-Exacto, por eso yo lo pateare y tú serás la carnada.

Chat Noir corrió directo a la panadería, aterrizo y se encontró a una mujer con descendencia china.

-¡Bounjour madamoiselle! 2 baguettes.

Sabrine dudosa fue por los baguettes-Claro... aquí tiene.

Chat noir los tomo dándole el dinero y guiñándole el ojo-Gracias.

Regreso a las azoteas, noto que su lady corría de una parvada de palomas.

-¡AAAAAH!

Chat noir gimió perplejo. Ladybug tomo una desviación y salto a un edificio más alto que los demás, ante aquel repentino cambio, las palomas estrellaron contra las ventanas.

Mr. pigeon grito indignado.

-¡Arriba de ustedes cabezas huecas!

-¡Miren! ¡Pan gratis!-exclamo chat noir. Las palomas no tardaron e ir y Chat noir abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡No lo...!-pero sufrió una patada voladora de Ladybug y al instante una triple cachetada por parte de su yoyo.

El gato negro cerro los ojos al notar que había sido raptado por las palomas. Pero de una patada las aparto y salió de un extremo.

Corrió donde Ladybug y le quito la máscara y la rompió para liberar una polilla. La heroína atrapo la polilla con su yoyo.

-¡Lucky charm!-grito y el desastre que había causado había desaparecido.

Dejando a un hombre con la mirada perdida y las sirenas de los policías se aproximaban.

-¿Ves? hacemos un buen equipo-su tono era seductor, provocando que ladybug solo le diera la espalda. Otra vez, destrozando su corazón.

-Tienes razón...pero-se preparó para saltar-Es hora de irme.

-¡Espera! ¿No te vas a presentar?

Ladybug lo miro por el rabillo de su ojo-Soy ladybug un placer y tú eres mi compañero... chat noir ¡A bientôt!-y desapareció entre la noche.

-Esta maldición...-miro su anillo-Desaparecerá pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

El mapa ya estaba trazado para los siguientes criminales. Felix cerró los ojos por el cansancio.

-Bien, solo necesito dárselo a _my lady_ -murmuro.

Plagg sonriente lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Joven Agreste?-era uno de los asistentes de su padre-¿Con quién habla?

-Conmigo mismo-contesto en un tono serio-¡Estoy loco!-exclamo sarcástico, pero a su vez manteniendo su actitud firme.

Paso a lado del asistente, el cual tenía una cara de incrédulo.

-Me pregunto el por qué sigo trabajando aquí...

Felix subió a la limosina, trago saliva al percatarse que su madre estaba sentado de su lado.

-Felix.

-Buenas tardes padre-intento no sonar nervioso, pero había fallado.

-Te ves bien-y ese era el halago manipulador, y Felix ya sabía que ya tenía planes hoy.

El coche se estaciono cerca de un gran salón de fiestas. Varias personas salían y entraban con preparativos en mano.

-Hoy habrá un festival de modas.

-Oh...

IV

-¡Eso es todo por hoy! pueden tomar un pequeño receso.

Nathaneal no lo pensó ni un instante y miro a Marinette-¿Algo nuevo?

-No...Realmente ¡Ayer toque el brazo de Felix!

Nathaneal negó con la cabeza riéndose-Claro... y oye ¿Has escuchado de hablar de ladybug?

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo y nerviosa se rasco la mejilla-¿La heroína? ¡Claro que sí! Menuda chica ¿Verdad?-tikki se río en voz baja desde su bolso.

-Si...mira, diseñe un vestido inspirado en ella-le paso el cuaderno y la peli azul sonrió al instante.

-¡Woah! ¡Es hermoso! ¿Lo harás?

-Iba... hoy es el festival de modas de Gabriel Agreste.

-¿Gabriel Agreste?

-Si...después de retirarse como científico, decidió ir al mundo de la moda. Que loco ¿No?

Marinette río un poco-Es muy radical ¡De un científico a un diseñador de modas!

-Bueno...dicen que fue por la muerte de su esposa.

Marinette miro de reojo la ventana de su salón, para no encontrarse con Felix, suspiro.

-Y como siempre, buscando a Felix.

La chica se convirtió en un jitomate.

La campana resonó, Marinette comenzó a guardar sus cosas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Y Alya entro salvajemente al salón y la jalo del brazo.

-¡Mujer! ¿Qué esperas? tenemos planes hoy.

-¿Eh?-balbuceo-¿Cuáles?

-¡Un festival!-su amigo tomo las ultimas cosas que faltaban y salió junto con Marinette del salón.

-...Hasta luego-murmuro Nathaneal.

Las dos amigas llegaron donde los casilleros, Alya ayudo acomodar las cosas de Marinette. La morocha miro enfrente suyo y Marinette al notar esto le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Que?

Noto que Alya traía una mirada pícara.

-Del otro lado del pasillo, se encuentra un galán observándote-canturreo.

-¿¡Eh?!-Marinette volteo para encontrándose con Claude y saludarse mutuamente-Es solo un amigo.

Alya giro los ojos-Ya. Claro. ¡Es por que Felix tiene tu corazón!

-Así es.

-Pues ya sabes a que festival iremos. Felix obviamente estará allí.

-¡Vámonos ya!

-¡Esa es la actitud!

4:00 pm

Marinette ya estaba arreglada junto con Alya. La chica llevaba un vestido blanco pastel con el cabello suelto. Ayudaron a subir la comida de la madre de Alya para poder irse al Festival.

Ya había unos invitados cerca, saliendo de sus coches y Felix solo deseaba que se lo comieran vivo.

-Joven Agreste. Deje de masacrar a los panques.

El rubio sonrió irritado y comenzó a comerse su panque de forma lenta.

Las personas ya entraban al salón y los meseros comenzaron a desplazarse llevándose consigo los panques.

Y la peor pesadilla de Felix se cumplió, docenas de chicas preguntaban por él. Y el rubio se escondió en un rincón, donde nadie podría verlo.

Marinette y Alya se colocaron unos antifaces.

-¿Qué tal?

Alya la miro extrañada por unos segundos. El corazón de la peli azul se detuvo.

-Oh no...

-Me recuerdas a alguien.

-¿Ah...enserio?

"¡Tomen asiento! el discurso y show de modas está por comenzar."

-¡Vamos!-las dos chicas corrieron a tomar sus asientos en primera fila.

Y el show estaba por comenzar. Marinette miro arriba buscando a Felix.

El rubio miro abajo suyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Las modelos permanecían sentadas, sin importarles que atrás suyo varios asistentes de forma desesperada intentaban maquillarlas y tener todo preparado. Una mujer con un vestido negro, la otra parte dividida como en forma de trueno, era de color blanco, tacones puntiagudos; y evidente parecía como si podrían sacarte un ojo. Su cabello era largo y a la vez blanco, parecía tener una mirada severa.

Sus ojos estaban maquillados de forma desproporcionada, dando un aspecto al estilo la naranja mecánica, estaba justo enfrente de la salida, que llevaba al escenario. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué demonios esperan?-exclamo en una voz audible, que causo un silencio-¡Venga ya! Que en 5 minutos comenzamos, sígame-dijo de forma mandona. Las modelos intimidadas se levantaron de sus asientos, con los vestidos de Gabriel.

 **V**

Música instrumental se reproducía de fondo, varias personas ya estaban en sus asientos, ansiosos de poder ver el catálogo de lo que solía ser un científico. Chloe estaba en medio de Alya y Marinette. Las luces del lugar se apagaron solo quedando el escenario iluminado, entonces el show empezó. Mostrando las modelos con los vestidos de verano de Gabriel. Los ojos de la peliazul se habían iluminado.

Y entonces cuando todas las modelos estaban ya en sus puestos mostrando todo el catalogo, al fondo apareció una silueta, que se acercaba al centro del escenario con una mirada de indiferencia, al detenerse…puso sus dos manos en su cintura.

Sin siquiera decir algo, aplaudió.

Las modelos se pusieron sus máscaras de gas, Bridgette arqueo la ceja y retrocedió-¡Alya! ¡Sígueme!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

No tardó en aparecer un humo blanco, que adormilaba a todo el público, Alya cayó en sus pies y la chica se tapó la nariz. Corrió lejos de las modelas, para esconderse en un rincón y mirar la escena incrédula. Las modelos sacaron de sus vestidos unos puñales.

Y la chica abrió los ojos como unos platos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-comenzaron a gritar algunos. Subió las escaleras alarmada al notar que una de las modelas la tenía en la mira-¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!

Apresurada busco un lugar para transformarse, en el camino se cruzó con Felix, el cual combatía contra una de las modelas que atacaba con agilidad.

-¿¡Que son ustedes!? ¡¿Sicarios!?-grito y desvió su mirada, Bridgette noto que la mujer le iba a rozar el puñal, cerca de la yugular.

-¡Felix!-grito la chica alarmada y tomo uno de los platos de cerámica que tenía una mesa, se lo lanzo distrayéndola por unos instantes-¡A un lado!-grito Bridgette, y Felix miro atrás suyo arqueando la ceja, al instante sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y se hiso a un lado cuando Bridgette había lanzado la mesa donde la modelo.

Miro a Felix y sonrojada retrocedió-¡Perdón! ¡Te iba hacer daño!-se inclinó apenada y Felix suspiro.

-Gracias-le costó decir-Vamos debemos irnos…de aquí-dijo en un tono de voz irritado.

-¡No!-balbuceó-¡Yo…!-exclamo y abrió la puerta que estaba en el pasillo para encerrarse allí. Felix se quedó viendo la puerta perpleja.

-Pero allí es… donde guardan los utensilios de limpieza…-ignoro aquello y continuo caminando-Mejor para mí.

-Sí que eres egoísta-murmuro Plagg divertido.

Y Felix casi se tropieza al bajar las escaleras-Karma.

-Cállate.

Bridgette permaneció en el cuarto con la respiración agitada, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una chica que inspeccionaba su celular. A lado suyo había un… kwami.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí!?-grito.

Era…Chloe.

Bridgette abrió la boca sin poder decir algo-¡Tu!-dijo alargando la palabra-¡TU!-subió el tono de voz, luego fue interrumpida por unos gritos desgarradores.

Bridgette abrió la puerta, pero Chloe la volvió a cerrar-¡¿A dónde vas?! No te iras aun. Tú me sigues.

-¡¿Qué?!

Tikki salió de su bolso y Chloe grito.

-¡Bridgette no tenemos tiempo!-grito.

Bridgette asintió-¡Tikki! ¡Transformación!- y enfrente estaba… la mismísima ladybug.

El kwami de Chloe; que era amarillo con una clave de sol en su mejilla había salido impresionado-¡Otro kwami!

Chloe miro a su kwami-¡Vamos Mels! ¡Transformación!-y del broche del cabello de Chloe hubo un destello y Mels sonrió para ir a él, transformando a la rubia.

-¡Vamos Ladybug!

Con agilidad las dos salieron del cuarto, tomando rumbos diferentes ocultándose de la audiencia que corría desesperada y las personas que permanecían con las modelos, eran torturadas. Chloe o Melody bajo las escaleras.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Bruja!-grito y sonrió burlona-¿Qué demonios traes puesto?-y saco un teclado que colgaba de su hombro.

La mujer volteo-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-exclamo desgarradoramente, luego saco su paraguas negro con una punta filosa.

-Uh…-Melody retrocedió.

Entonces ladybug cayendo del techo le dio una patada voladora en el rostro-Enojarte te hace ver más horrible de lo común-canturreo la heroína.

La mujer con su mano en su mejilla, apretó los dientes-¡A ella!-soltó en un bramido.

Melody dio un paso atrás al notar la "manada" de modelos con explosivos y puñales en mano. Ladybug abrió los ojos como dos platos y preparo su yoyo.

-¡My lady!-grito una voz molesta en perspectiva de la heroína, el gato ágilmente preparo su bastón-¡Yo te cubro!-y guiño el ojo, provocando que Ladybug girara los ojos, lo atrajo a ella tomándolo del hombro.

-¡No creo que puedas gato tonto! Ahora ¡vámonos!

La dama los apunto con una pistola-¿A dónde creen que van?

Ladybug y Chat noir intercambiaron miradas, el gato lucia pálido, mientras que Ladybug buscaba una alternativa, antes de que dijera su plan, Melody ya había alzado su teclado.

-¡Crescendo!-grito y sus dedos se deslizaron con rapidez en las teclas. Las modelos se sintieron mareadas a punto de caer, su mirada se desvió hacia ellos-¿Qué esperan? ¡Escapen ya!

Ladybug se dio la vuelta-¡Gato! Noquea a las damas-exclamo y dejo solo al gato, el cual no dudo en obedecer. La peli azul hiso un enroque con Chat noir; si algo como un sacrificio, y aproveche el momento para buscar el akuma.

Melody se acercó corriendo a Ladybug al mismo tiempo que apartaba algunas modelos que seguían conscientes-¿Qué haces? ¡Ahí la tienes! ¡Entrégasela a la policía!

La mujer se levantó azotando contra el suelo a la rubia y al instante puso su pie en su panza-¡Antes muerta!

Chat noir arqueo la ceja-¡Ladybug! ¡Hazlo!

-¡Ladybug!-grito esta vez Melody.

-¡Ya cálmense!-hiso a un lado al gato, preparo su puño para noquear a la mujer que golpeaba a Melody. Se acercó tomando su labial y de un pisotón, rompiéndolo. De allí saliendo un akuma. Ladybug alzo su yoyo atrapando al akuma para después purificarlo.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!-grito, volviendo a la normalidad por todo el lugar. Las personas se levantaron perplejas. Melody se paró y señalo a Ladybug.

-Eso... ¡Eso!

-Lo sé-guiño el ojo.

Chat noir ágilmente tomo a la heroína por la cintura, atrayéndola a el-Para usted-y le paso la rosa, Ladybug lo aparto bruscamente sonriente.

-No-dijo fríamente.

Ladybug se dio la vuelta dejando a un perplejo Chat noir-Adiós-dijo la chica para desaparecer. Melody y Chat noir sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada se fueron del lugar.

La policía había llegado a tiempo, Felix se asomó desde la planta de arriba, apreciando como la policía se llevaba a la mujer-Lo único bueno de esta noche… es que la fiesta termina temprano-murmuro el rubio.

Y sus deseos fueron arruinados por la música que se estaba reproduciendo, no tardo en notar que la gente volvía a la fiesta, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Genial-exclamo irritado.

Bridgette corriendo y buscando entre la gente a Alya, que por suerte se encontraba en la zona de bocadillos-¡Alya!

-¡Bridgette! ¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Escondida obviamente!-balbuceo-¿Dónde estabas tú?

-¡Debajo de esta mesa! ¿Viste eso? ¡Ladybug estaba aquí!

-Oh… yo estaba arriba en un… closet.

-¡Dios niña! ¡Estuvo fantástica!-exclamo y al tiro saco su celular, con unas fotos de ladybug-¡Mira! ¡Es brillante!

Bridgette se sonrojo-Es… verdad.

Alya ensancho su sonrisa y miro arriba. Justo donde Felix se encontraba-¿Por qué no intentas acercarte?-dijo en un tono de voz bajo, y un poco jugueton.

Bridgette se sobresaltó-¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Enserio?!-y levemente su mirada se dirigió donde el rubio-Tal vez…-murmuro y tomo su antifaz blanco. Subió las escaleras, cruzando miradas con Chloe.

La chica sonrió y continuo bajando las escaleras, mientras que la peliazul las subió, poniéndose su antifaz y mirando a… Felix.

Sus pasos fueron leves, su corazón latía fuertemente pero al mismo tiempo formaba en su rostro una sonrisa estúpida, por la alegría que comenzaba a sentir.

Miro su brazo, con la tentación de jalar de ella.

-A veces…-murmuro, esperando que el rubio no la hubiese escuchado. Felix levanto la vista un poco incrédulo.

-A veces…-volvió a decir-Es bueno divertirse ¿No?-nerviosa balbuceo, luego miro abajo, el lugar rodeado de personas-Porque nunca sabrás… cuando volverás a tener momentos como estos. Nunca sabrás que perderás, que volverás a ver o que no volverás a ver.

Felix de a poco la miro-¿Por qué me dices eso?-al terminar su frase se sobresaltó al ver la chica con el antifaz-¿Tu…?

La chica sonrió y se retiró el antifaz-Solo…soy yo-dijo al principio alegre y después su voz bajo de tono-Solo yo…-dijo en forma como si no fuese la gran cosa.

Felix no sintió molestia al notar la tristeza en su rostro-Hmm…-volvió a darse la vuelta, procesando lo que la chica había dicho-Bridgette ¿No?

La peliazul volvió a mirar el brazo de Felix-¡Sí! Soy Bridgette.

Felix sonrió-Supongo, que debo darte un gracias. Por salvarme hace rato.

-¡Ah! No es nada-dijo confidente Bridgette acercándose cada vez más, sin apartar su mirada del brazo del rubio.

La chica se sobresaltó.

Felix se dio la vuelta tomando del brazo a la peliazul, mirándola a los ojos. El corazón de la chica se detuvo y lo miro-Así que gracias-la mano del rubio se deslizo donde la mano de Bridgette-¿Quieres bailar?-su voz, su mirada. Era seria. Pero para Bridgette era algo… mágico.

La chica esbozo una sonrisa que era imposible ocultar-Me encantaría.

-Perfecto-dijo y levemente sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, el chico puso una mano sobre su cintura y la otra permaneció en su mano, gracias a eso la atrajo a el-Espero que no seas odiosa y bailes bien.

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamo incrédula Bridgette.

Y Felix empezó al bailar al mismo tiempo que había cambiado la música a una de violines y persecución rápida pero elegante.

Recorrieron bailando todo el pasillo de arriba, que estaba vacío. Bridgette cerraba los ojos sonrojaba, Felix al notar esto no pudo evitar formar una media sonrisa que al instante se deshizo y continua bailando.

Bridgette seguia con los ojos cerrados. Sintiendo como su cabello se movía y se revolvía con el viento, torpemente esbozo una sonrisa divertida, se sentía como si se estuviese columpiándose. Felix la continúo mirando, intentando descifrar algo.

-¡Felix…!-soltó de repente la peliazul, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué me pediste que bailara contigo?

La música había cesado y Felix se detuvo a medio camino, serio. Bridgette abrió los ojos lentamente.

Felix la miro-Es mi manera de darte las gracias-dijo frio, para después darse la vuelta.

Bridgette sonrió, poniendo sus dos manos en sus mejillas, para aplastarlas una y otra vez. No tardo en reírse como una estúpida.

Felix en su paso para salir al balcón, miro la luna y luego la rosa, para tirarla al suelo. Como una rabieta.


	6. Chapter 6

La noche era cálida, usualmente en parís. Varias parejas cenaban en el restaurante, y en el tejado de esté se encontraba el héroe que tenía complejo de gato. Chat Noir.

Miro sus hombros y su cuerpo, que estaba lleno de rasguños, era su suerte. Por haber encontrarse con ese kwami y aceptar el anillo que le había obligado a ponerse. Su vida cambio por completo.

Estaba maldito. Lleno de mala suerte.

Tosió un poco y continúo recorriendo los tejados de los edificios, hasta llegar cerca de la torre Eiffel, se detuvo unos instantes para visualizar a una bella silueta de una heroína. Ladybug.

Con trabajo se acercó a la torre hasta llegar donde Ladybug-Bounjour my lady!-canturreo y la tomo de la barbilla, la chica fríamente lo aparto.

-Al grano gato.

Chat noir se rio un poco-Ya vale-tanteo un poco entre su ropa hasta sacar una hoja enrollada-Tenga, este mapa contiene los villanos que siguen teniendo actividades con hawkmoth.

Ladybug sería lo tomo y lo inspecciono-Hm… ya entiendo-dijo y lo guardo-Gracias Chat Noir.

El gato sonrió como estúpido-Lo que quieras ladybug-canturreo, miro la mano de la heroína y no tardo en tomarla para atráela a el-¡My lady!-exclamo-¿Por qué tan amargada? Digo…-dijo divertido y acercando su rostro con la de la heroína, la cual lo aparto con una expresión de asco-Deberias divertirte por que…

No dejo terminar su frase-¡Ya! Dios, eres tan molesto-grito irritada-Lo siento, ya te dije que no quiero, deberías entenderlo ya.

Chat Noir se quedó en silencio y la heroína ya se había retirado. Torció la boca.

-Vaya suerte la mía-dijo y se dirigió a su casa. Afuera de ella, en una esquina se destransformo, al instante fue a la entrada. El asistente de su padre se acercó a Felix.

-¡Señor Agreste!

-¿Qué?-dijo irritado.

-¡Ha faltado a la cena especial de su padre!

Felix desvió la mirada-¡Y me importa un coño!-grito-¿No es lo que él hace?-fue lo último que pudo escuchar la asistente, ya que el chico subió para ir a su cuarto.

Lo cerró con seguro, estaba oscuro y solo la luz lunar podía iluminar parte de él. Al mismo tiempo la lluvia había comenzado.

-Y entonces-pronuncio de repente el kwami-¿Progresaste?

-No-dijo el chico para desplomarse al sillón de cuero-¡Sigue negándose a mí! Si tan solo la conociera… Podría lograr algo.

-Ah. Entonces averígualo. No creo que sea tan difícil. Chica con ojos azulados y cabello azul ¡No hay muchas!-exclamo juguetón.

Felix pensativo, dirigió su mirada al techo-No es tan mala idea…

-¡Woah!-grito y se rio Plagg-¿Enserio harías eso con tan solo quitarte la maldición?

-Si.

Y el ánimo de Plagg despareció, miro la ventana con decepción. Felix lo imito-Esa chica, llamada Bridgette. ¿Crees que tenga más información sobre los villanos?

-¿Por qué no lo descubres tú? ¡Vas en su escuela! Creo que hasta tienen una clase juntos.

-Lo hare.

 **VI**

La chica se masajeo los ojos, cansada. Alya la miro preocupante.

A estas horas era su clase de artísticas. Era una actividad extra, así que varios estudiantes de diferentes aéreas estaban allí. Entre ellos Felix. Que acababa de entrar, Bridgette alzo la mirada sonrojada.

Alya sonrio-Crei que te había perdido por completo.

-¿Eh?-y miro a su amiga-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Últimamente… te veo estresada ¿Acaso te han dejado mucha tarea?

Bridgette suspiro-Sí.

Miss Bustier chiflo-¡Muy bien! Silencio de una vez. Como ya había dicho clases pasadas tengo planeado un proyecto para usted-se acercó cerca de las butacas de los estudiantes-Así que tendrán que formar equipos 4 personas cada quien-los estudiantes sonrieron, y la maestra se quedó pensativa-Que mejor los formare yo.

-¡Oiga!-exclamo uno de los estudiantes.

Miss Bustier comenzó a formar los equipos y Bridgette junto con Alya permanecían ansiosas para quedar juntas, aunque las pobrabilades fuesen de 6%

-Bridgette-el corazón de la chica latió-Tu equipo será, Claude, Chloe y… Felix.

Bridgette grito alegre-¡¿Enserio?!

Chloe arqueo la ceja irritada. Felix desvió la mirada y Claude sonrió divertido, Miss Bustier extrañada miro a la chica-¿Así es?

Alya le dio un codazo a su amiga-Vaya, parece que es tu día de suerte-canturreo juguetona.

-¡Sí!-dijo en voz baja-¡¿No es genial?!

-Mientras que yo…-Alya miro de reojo atrás suyo, estaba un chico de piel oscura y unos audífonos-Tengo que estar con él.

-¿Hey? ¿Pero que tiene? No creo que sea tan malo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo al chico-¿Lo crees?-pregunto Alya.

-Si.

Entonces el chico las miro de forma frio. Las chicas se sobresaltaron y desviaron la mirada-Bueno… ¿Quién sabe?-dijo riéndose un poco y Alya le envió una mirada asesina.

Miss Bustier había terminado de juntar a todos los grupos y fue al centro del salón-Vale tienen que elegir una bella arte, y exponerla a su manera, si es poesía hagan un poema sobre algún sentimiento o tema. Las siguientes horas de la clase serán para planear el proyecto con su equipo-anuncio.

Bridgette no podía ni mirar a Felix, sin recordar aquel baile… y sus ganas de tomar su manga, al instante abrazarlo.

-Hey-era Chloe, que tenía sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Bridgette arqueo la ceja esta no era chica que había gritado bruja. La rubia era de una familia importante, después de todo su padre era el acalde, toda la escuela la conocía como alguien pasiva y educada. Como un ángel.

A su lado apareció-¡Bridgette! ¿¡No es genial!?-grito y se sentó a lado de la peliazul-¡Nos tocó juntos!

-¡S-Si!

Chloe bajo la mirada y solo se sentó. A su lado le siguió Felix y Bridgette sonrió alegre.

-¡Hola!

Felix recargo la palma de su mano en su mejilla-¿Hola?

La chica sonrió apretando sus dientes.

Y hubo un silencio incómodo.

Chloe miraba a Bridgette-Deberias dejar de sonreír así-intento sonar amable pero detrás de ese tono alegre…había molestia.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Perdonen!-dijo rascándose la parte trasera, Claude burlón le revolvió el cabello.

-¿Eh?

-Oh ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Claude observando el mapa que tenía marcado varios puntos de la ciudad.

Bridgette alarmada lo guardo y Felix la miro.

-No te interesa-murmuro y Claude desvió la mirada.

-Perdón…no quise molestarte.

Bridgette sonrió-Hey, está bien.

Chloe giro los ojos discretamente-¿Podemos discutir sobre el proyecto ya? Yo digo que tomemos la música, Felix y yo tocamos el piano, Claude la guitarra y Bridgette…¿Tu qué haces?

-Toco la flauta…dulce-balbuceo riéndose nerviosa, intentando no hacer contacto visual con Felix, que la estaba mirando atentamente. Claude tampoco la dejaba de mirar.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero también sabes cantar!

-¡Claude!

-Perdón-rio-se me escapo.

Chloe sonrió-Entonces esta tarde a las 6, nos reunimos en mi hotel, para planearlo todo ¿Vale?

Los 3 chicos asintieron.

La clase ya había finalizado, Bridgette busco con la mirada a Alya, pero no logro encontrarla, suspiro y empezó su búsqueda. Preguntando a varias personas hasta que alguien la tomo de la mano.

-¿¡Eh?!-exclamo y miro detrás suyo para encontrarse a Claude.

-Bridgette-murmuro nervioso.

-¿Si?-la chica aparto su mano-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo un favor que pedirte.

-Dale, dilo-sonrió.

Se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza-Bueno, no podré ir esta tarde donde Chloe por un partido, así que te iba a pedir que se lo dijeras.

-Oh…bueno. Tranquilo yo le digo.

Se quedaron en silencio, Claude la miraba en silencio y Bridgette buscaba con la mirada a su amiga-¡Ah sí!-exclamo-Alya me dijo que tenía que irse antes. Su mama le pidió ayuda para un evento.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias!-Bridgette sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla-¡Tengo que irme! ¿Si? Nos vemos-exclamo saliendo de la escuela, dejando a un chico sonrojado.

El cielo seguia nublado y con viento pasando constantemente, la chica saco su paraguas rojizo por si acaso. Dirigiéndose a su casa. Saludo a sus dos padres que estaban pendientes en la panadería que a estas horas era recurrente. Se dirigió a su cuarto y coloco el mapa de Chat noir, con el que tenía ya antes en su mesa.

Había unos enemigos elite ya restantes y uno de ellos era Pirómano, no se sabe mucho de él, pero puede encontrarse en almacenes de fábricas. Bridgette tenía que saber una manera para tener un encuentro con el líder.

Y por otro lado… tenía que saber dónde se encontraba Hawkmoth.

Alguien toco su ventana, Bridgette extrañada, dirigió su mirada a su ventana.

Era Chat Noir.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

El gato sonrió pícaramente.

Bridgette desvió la mirada nerviosa y se levantó de su asiento, guardando los dos mapas. Se acercó a su balcón y lo abrió-¿Si?-dijo incrédula.

Chat noir, se acercó de un salto al balcón, poniéndose enfrente de Bridgette, notando la diferencia de estaturas. Bridgette retrocedió y el gato la inspecciono con la mirada-Tu estatura. Eres como un hobbit o algo.

Bridgette apretó sus dientes molesta, con su dedo toco el centro de su pecho-¡En primer lugar! ¿Qué haces aquí gatito?-dijo intimidante-¡En segundo! ¿Con que intención vienes acosarme y decirme que soy un hobbit?-lo fulmino con la mirada.

Chat Noir giro los ojos-Pero que niña más molesta.

-¡Hey!

-Vale, he visto que tienes unos mapas. Y como veras el verdadero héroe aquí, soy yo.

Bridgette se dio la vuelta, y Chat noir la tomo del brazo-¿Mapas? ¿Para que los quieres?

-Más bien, para que los quieres tú-dijo en un tono intimidante, y Bridgette puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vale. Así de simple-y aparto a Chat noir, para entrar a su habitación-Quiero vengarme, de lo que me hicieron.

-Ah…así que buscas a Chat noir.

-Si-y miro al gato fríamente-Pero para eso necesito a Ladybug.

-¿Y cómo puedo convencerte?

-Y yo que se-y cerro en su cara la puerta, con la mano hiso un ademan de despedida. Y chat noir la miro irritado. Se dio la vuelta.

Y cuando ya estaba evidentemente alejado, grito-¡¿Qué tienen las chicas contra a mí?!-se sentó en unos de los tejados de una de las casa, miro a través de una ventana de la casa que tenía enfrente suyo. Su reloj marcada las "5:16 pm"

Lo medito un poco y sonrió. Tal vez podría ir aquella reunión como Chat Noir. Por el rabillo de su ojo, miro la casa de Bridgette.

-Vas a darme ese mapita, princesa.

 **6:00 pm**

-¿Bridgette? ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, tengo que dirigirme donde Chloe para un proyecto-Sabrine la miro unos instantes-¿Mama?-dijo al fin Bridgette.

-Tengo miedo… que vuelva a pasar…lo otro.

Bridgette desvió la mirada-Tranquila mama. No volverá a pasar. Créeme.

-Solo…no llegue muy tarde.

-¡No lo hare!

-¡Bueno si es muy tarde! ¡Quédate con Chloe!

-¡Sí!-se acercó y beso su mejilla.

-Y ten… unos macarons.

-Gracias mama.

-Cuídate ¿Si?

La chica salió de la panadería, abriendo su paraguas por la evidente llovía que había comenzado, cuidadosamente avanzo por la ciudad para ir al hotel Burgouise. Y detrás suyo… un gato negro y rubio la seguia por los techos.

Varios coches pasaban salpicando los charcos, que por suerte a Bridgette no le daban, pero Felix sabía que si se acercaba a él sí, le había pasado hace 1 hora ya.

Finalmente la peli azul había llegado a su destino. Miro su caja de macarons.

-Enana-dijo una voz y Bridgette arqueo la ceja, mirando detrás suyo.

Su buen humor había desaparecido-¡¿Chat!?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Plan de tu venganza?

-¡¿Qué no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer en tu vida?!

El gato puso su dedo índice en medio de los labios de la chica-No realmente. La ciudad es primero.

Bridgette bufo y entro al edificio con su paraguas ya guardado-Ni te atrevas a entrar.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito indignado-¿Y tú quién te crees que eres?

-Bridgette dupain cheng, Un placer-dijo y ya había entrado, dejando que las puertas volvieran a chocar contra la nariz de Chat noir.

-Demonios-mascullo en gatito, ya mojado.

Bridgette se acercó a la recepcionista-Hola, disculpe-miro de reojo detrás suyo, notando que Chat noir no se encontraba allí-¿Dónde se encuentra Chloe?

-¿Chloe? En estos momentos está en una cena con su padre. Aunque-dijo la recepcionista antes de que Bridgette volviera a hablar-Me dijo que le avisara cuando llegara uno de sus compañeros, asi que espere por aquí.

Bridgette asintió-Gracias.

La peliazul se sentó en el sillón, callada y ansiosa por ver llegar a Felix.

Miro a su lado. Encontrando con Chat noir.

-…

Chat noir tenía una mirada picara.

-¡Estas todo mojado! ¡Dios! ¡Te van a correr de aquí!

-Entonces…-murmuro el gato-Caliéntame-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa.

-No. Atrás-dijo irritada.

Unos guardias se acercaron al superhéroe-Disculpe señor. Me temo que debo pedirle que se retire.

-¡¿Eh?!

-O tenemos que correrlo-y sin siquiera preguntar ya lo habían tomado de los brazos para sacarlo del edificio.

Bridgette negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

-Bridgette.

Era Chloe, Bridgette dirigió su mirada donde ella. Relucía un vestido caro y elegante, su cabello estaba en su usual cola de caballo rizada-Ven, sígueme-dijo sonriente.

Bridgette asintió y se acercó.

Las dos chicas entraron al elevador-Ah-dijo de repente Bridgette-Claude no podrá venir.

Chloe desvió la mirada-¿Enserio? Supongo que Felix tampoco.

-S-si…Creo que me debo de ir ya. Podemos dejarlo para otro día.

-No…

-¿No? ¿Qué pasa?

Chloe miro a la chica la cual parecía cansada-Es solo que…

Algo impacto por todo el lugar, causando que las luces del elevador parpadearan.

Chloe y Bridgette intercambiaron miradas.

-Vamos a ver que es-dijo Bridgette. Chloe detuvo el elevador en el piso que estaba mas cerca, para salir al instante.

El lugar estaba en silencio.

-Esto no se ve bien…

Unas risas maniacas resonaron por todo el lugar.

Chloe retrocedió.

Las luces volvieron a parpadear varias veces.

Chat Noir apareció detrás de Bridgette-Chicas-dijo-No quiero asustarla, pero parece que hay un psicópata apunto de hacer volar el lugar.

-¿¡Que?!-grito Chloe y no tardo en salir corriendo.

-¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-grito Chat Noir.

-Tengo que buscar a mi padre.

Y Bridgette sabía lo que realmente iba hacer.

-Yo tengo que buscar un escondite.

Chat noir sonriente giro los ojos y atrajo a Bridgette con el-¿A dónde vas? Tú vienes conmigo.


	7. Chapter 7

Comenzó un silencio sublime.

Para Mime.

Estaban acomodados en una hilera de sillas. Mime chasqueaba los dedos creando una canción junto con el acompañamiento: Las personas con cintas adhesivas intentando gritar por ayuda.

Recorría el lugar, esperando el inicio perfecto.

Melody se encontraba escondida entre uno de los muebles, respirando con dificultad mientras miraba aquel mimo.

Mime se detuvo a mitad del camino y alazo la mano de forma leve, la miro directamente formando una expresión demencial.

Melody arqueo la ceja.

Mime movió la mano hacia a un lado, arrancando de golpe las cabezas de las personas que se encontraban sentadas.

Melody grito de forma desgarradora-¡No!-rápidamente brinco para levantarse, miro por la habitación notando que no estaba cerca suyo, por el rabillo del ojo noto que Mime estaba a su lado, la movió rasgando parte de la mejilla de Melody.

 **VII**

-¡Chat Noir! ¡Suéltame ahora!

El gato se movía como un tigre entre los pasillos, ignorando los gritos que se acababan de escuchar.

-No hay tiempo. Necesito de tu ayuda.

-¡Solo estas arriesgando mi vida!-balbuceo Bridgette. El gato y la peli azul tomaron uno de los elevadores.

Bridgette bruscamente aparto su mano sin antes enviarle una mirada asesina a Chat noir, al instante choco su espalda contra la pared del elevador al mismo tiempo que jadeada. Chat noir de manera persuadida camino cerca de la peliazul, luego para enviarle una mirada irritada.

-Mira niña, será mejor que empieces a cooperar.

-O si no ¿Qué?-contesto de forma retadora, con la misma mirada que Chat noir.

El rubio saco su tubo y Bridgette apretó el botón que lo extendía, provocando que pegara contra su panza, el gato gruño y salió del elevador.

Carraspeo con la garganta un hombre-Ah, mira te estaba esperando pequeño ladrón.

El gato arqueo la ceja-¿Ladrón…?-el mimo ensancho su sonrisa y chasqueo con el dedo para simular con su manos tener una espada, Bridgette miro de reojo al chico y nerviosa tomo al chat noir de su cola para meterlo al elevador.

-Casi muero-dijo jadeante, y la peli azul cerró la puerta del elevador y poner un piso al instante.

-Ese era un mimo.

-¿Qué demonios estará haciendo aquí?

Bridgette miro el techo del elevador-El padre de Chloe.

-¡Es verdad! Tenemos que salir de aquí e ir por ella.

El elevador se detuvo, Bridgette y Chat Noir se pegaron a la pared de esté mismo, mirándose entre la oscuridad.

-Vaya, creí que ibas abrazarme o algo.

Bridgette giro los ojos-Cállate, debe de haber una salida de emergencia.

-Obviamente-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Y dije eso para que ¡Lo buscaras!

-¡Ya no grites!

La chica apretó la nariz del gato e intento saltar para abrir la puerta de emergencia del elevador, Chat Noir la miro y suspiro.

Dio otro salto para que el gato la alzara tomándola del torso, su playera se alzó. Provocando que los colores rojizos se subieran a su rostro.

-¡Oye!

El gato ya estaba rojo de igual manera-¡Solo ábrela!

La chica abrió la puerta y se apartó bruscamente de Chat noir, bajando su playera. Lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Te estaba ayudando-canturreo burlón.

-Vale gato ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Súbeme!

El rubio ensancho su sonrisa pícara-¡Sin subirme la blusa!-y ya la había alzado, la chica al instante salió del elevador. Se agacho y extendió su mano donde Chat Noir-Vamos-sonrió un poco.

El gato le devolvió la sonrisa-Como sabrás, soy un gato así que… no necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Eh?

En un parpadear de ojos el gato había saltado y subido sin ayuda de la chica. Se enderezo y sonrió.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco-No digas nada.

El lugar estaba oscuro y llegaba corrientes de aire… Bridgette visualizo una entrada a otro piso-Hey gato-dijo-Mira allá-y señalo la entrada.

-Purrfecto-la atrajo a él y preparo su tubo para subir cerca de una de las entradas del elevador, Chat Noir fijo su mirada a las puertas, mientras tanto Bridgette escuchaban unos ruidos extraños cerca del elevador.

-Sera mejor que te apresures gatito.

-En eso estoy-dijo y sus garras desprendieron un aura negra, ensancho su sonrisa-¡Cataclismo!-grito y salto para romper la puerta y atraer su tubo con la peli azul en él.

-¡Ahh!-Chat Noir la tomo de las caderas y de forma silenciosa salieron a los pasillos.

Las risas de Mime se escucharon.

Bridgette trago saliva nerviosa y Chat Noir de forma seria tomo su mano-Sígueme-mascullo.

-Bounjour!-exclamo el mimo riéndose un poco desafinado, estando enfrente de ellos-¿Los asuste?-y con su mano simulo que jalaba algo.

Bridgette jalo al gato, pero el filo de la supuesta cosa ya había rozado parte del torso del gato, soltando un poco de sangre.

Chat Noir se inclinó adolorido-¿Te dolió?-dijo Mime mirándolo directamente a los ojos y preparo sus manos para "rematar al gato"

Bridgette aprovecho que la había ignorado por completo para taclearlo y darle un puñetazo en la cara, Chat Noir gimió sorprendido y aguantándose el dolor cargo a Bridgette recargándola en su hombro, comenzando a correr-¡¿Qué haces tonta?!-grito soltando algunos alaridos.

-¡Salvo tu vida! ¡Gato tonto!

El mimo apenas se estaba reincorporando, y ahora los iba a seguir, Bridgette contuvo el aire por unos instantes-¡Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde escondernos! ¡Estas herido!

Chat Noir apretó los dientes-¡No es nada!

La peli azul rodo los ojos-Necio.

El gato bajo unas escaleras y se dirigió a un pasillo donde habían varias habitaciones, al fondo escucho unos gritos, Chat Noir asintió y corriendo se acercó.

Bajo a Bridgette de a poco y esta cuido la puerta.

El lugar… estaba lleno de cadáveres muertos. Chat Noir apretó los puños, Bridgette miro por el rabillo de su ojo-¿Qué…pasa?

-Están muertos…Algunos.

-Pero siguen gimiendo de dolor ¿Qué tan heridos están?

-Algunos tienen amputados unas extremidades-su respiración era agitada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Chat Noir giro rápidamente, Bridgette grito al notar que tenía varias cicatrices que sangraban, el gato de una patada saco volando al mimo.

-¡¿Estas bien?!

Bridgette asintió.

Chat Noir-¡Corre!-grito y algo golpeo su rostro, la chica iba acercarse rápidamente pero el gato se levantó rápidamente-¡¿Qué haces!? ¡Corre!

Bridgette se sobresaltó al notar algo filoso rosar por sus brazos, rápidamente corrió hacia otra dirección, saliendo por los pasillos mirando cada habitación del hotel. Escucho como detrás suyo destruían cosas, y pasos aproximarse, eran unos rápidos.

No quería voltear, pero tuvo.

Era el mimo, con un rostro de psicópata.

La chica corrió a la primera habitación que vio para encerrarse. Su corazón no paraba de latir como loco, miro el closet que tenía enfrente y se metió.

Al instante se escuchó como derrumbaron la puerta y entraron ferozmente, se desplazó un poco más en medio del closet.

Volvía a sentir la ansiedad.

Como la vez que aquel hombre la había secuestrado.

Algo le había cortado cerca de su hombro, desprendiendo parte de su prenda, no pudo ni gritar al notar que enfrente suyo estaba el mimo.

El gato negro había llegado a tiempo para golpearlo y con trabajo (por varias heridas que tenía por todo su cuerpo) intentaba noquearlo, lo cual era imposible. La expresión de Bridgette se transformó a una enojada, rápidamente salió corriendo hacia la ventana, noto que el mimo intento alcanzarla, pero solo logro romper la ventana, Bridgette no grito y solo esquivo los vidrios, escondiéndose en una parte del balcón.

Tikki salió de su bolsillo.

Bridgette la miro fijamente y no tardo en transformarse.

Mientras tanto Chat Noir ya estaba intentando levantarse del suelo, lleno de sangre, intentando ir por Bridgette.

Pero alguien más entro por la ventana.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-grito Ladybug dándole un golpe y después deslizarse por el suelo alejándose de él, con rapidez tomo la mesa, arrastrándola por el suelo para que el mimo la tomara en vez de ella, causando que chocara con él.

Chat Noir miro sorprendido a la heroína. Se levantó y puso el pie al mimo para que este cayera.

-¡Chat Noir! ¡Saca a las personas de aquí!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…!

-¡Ahora!-grito y el mimo movió su brazo, la heroína enredo su mano con el yoyo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces!?

-Bang-canturreo sonriente, y Ladybug lo miro.

Algo retumbo por el hotel, escuchándose como una explosión.

-¡¿Hay explosivos aquí?! ¡Chat!

El gato esta vez no dudo en irse.

La chica puso un pie sobre su pecho, intentando buscar donde podría estar el akuma, y entonces el mimo se movió, tacleándola en suelo, quedando frente a frente.

-¡Boom! ¡Boom!-gritaba y el lugar explotaba-¡Sera mejor que la mariquita corra! O… -y alzo el brazo.

Ladybug grito y le dio un puñetazo para levantarse y empezar a pelear-¡No te dejare!-rápidamente el mimo salió corriendo fuera de la ventana, con la heroína siguiéndole por detrás.

-¡Vuelve aquí!-y le lanzo el yoyo, acercándose a él y comenzar a patearlo mientras el mimo los esquivaba, hasta éste llegar a la orilla del techo.

-¡Bye, Bye!-y salto, Ladybug miro abajo para no encontrarlo.

-¡¿A dónde fue!?

Melody estaba herida a lado de la heroína-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Tenemos que irnos!-grito y las dos saltaron del edificio, corriendo para después mirar detrás suyo, notando que explotaba casi todo el hotel.

Melody apretó los puños-No puede ser.

-Es mi culpa-murmuro Ladybug.

-¡Hey! ¡No digas…!

La chica ya estaba corriendo lejos de allí-¡Ladybug!-grito, apretó sus dientes enojada, atrás suyo vio a la policía acercarse junto con unos bomberos, Melody se apartó al notar que varias personas las subían a unas ambulancias y una de ellas era su padre. En un rincón deshizo su transformación para dirigirse rápidamente donde estaba su padre.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!

-Señorita, será mejor que se aparte.

-¡¿Qué me aparte!? ¡Es mi padre!

En uno de los edificios, se encontraba Ladybug, en una esquina mirando aquella escena, unas lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro, y no tardo en correr e irse lejos, cerca de una esquina de un callejón, destransformándose.

Tikki al instante miro preocupada a Bridgette-¡Bridgette! ¡No es tu culpa! ¡Tranquila!

-Yo… no… sirvo…-mascullo lagrimeando-Soy una inútil, creí que…

Tikki se escondió al notar que alguien se acercaba.

Los pasos eran lentos, Bridgette no se movía y solo sentía como las gotas de lluvia caían de a poco. Entonces el "gato" se agacho.

-Así que aquí estas-dijo en voz alta.

La chica de a poco lo miro irritada-Si…-luego su rostro se volvió alarmado al notar todas las heridas que traía-¡Dios mío!-y se levantó al instante-Ven, sígueme.

Chat Noir suspiro-No es nada, puedo ir a un médico y ya.

-¿Y qué vas a decir cuando te pregunten como te hiciste eso?

Chat Noir desvió la mirada-Esta bien…

-Bien. Sigue…-no término su oración por que cabizbajo Chat Noir ya la había tomado de las piernas para cargarla y subir por los edificios.

-Dime dónde vives.

Bridgette lo medito un poco, pero al final lo acepto-Es la panadería más reconocida…

Chat Noir asintió, se desplazaron por la ciudad hasta llegar al balcón de la chica.

El gato estaba por desplomarse y la chica lo ayudo a moverse-Sígueme-y bajaron a su habitación. Lo sentó en su cama y trajo el botiquín.

El chico bajo un poco su traje, casi cortando la respiración de la chica, pero aun así empezó su trabajo.

Se quedó en silencio, analizando a la chica, la cual parecía estar débil… como si ocultara algo. La cosa se hiso más evidente cuando la chica dejo su mano recargada en una parte de su pecho, triste y perdida.

-Hey.

Bridgette suspiro-Perdón-e intento terminar su trabajo pero Chat Noir serio detuvo su mano y la chica incrédula lo miro.

-¿Qué…?

-Estas sangrando…-dijo un poco serio, pero sonrió y suavemente le retiro el pañuelo lleno de sangre, lo limpio.

De a poco acerco su mano a su hombro, pero se quedó estático.

Al igual que Bridgette.

Sus corazones estaban latiendo como locos y al mismo sentían un nudo en la panza. Y sus respiraciones se habían cortado por unos segundos.

Chat Noir reacciono y empezó a aliviar la cortada con trabajo.

-Gracias-murmuro Bridgette.

Chat Noir sonrió un poco-Gracias a ti, boba.

Bridgette suspiro, sintiendo como su panza se oprimía por la angustia y el dolor.

Y una lagrima que quería salir desde hace ya rato, se deslizo por su mejilla.

Chat Noir nervioso acerco su mano a la mejilla de la chica, limpiando la mejilla-No llores, ya paso. Todo está bien.

"No lo está" pensó la chica "Todo es mi culpa"

El gato apretó la mano de la chica.

-¡¿Bridgette?!-eran las voces de sus padres.

La chica se sobresaltó apartando la mano del héroe, y este gimió del dolor-¡Perdón, Perdón!-balbuceo en voz baja-¡¿Si?!-grito Bridgette casi por salir pero en un punto tropezó, cayendo en la cama… encima de Chat Noir.

-¡Auh! ¡Auh!-gimió Chat del dolor, y Bridgette se levantó nerviosa.

-¡Perdón! ¡Tienes que irte!-murmuro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y nuevamente sus corazones comenzaron a latir.

Y Chat volvió a tomar su mano-Gracias-se levantó volviendo a cerrar su traje y de a poco salir del balcón.

Bridgette inhalo y exhalo. Luego bajo donde sus padres.

Estaban alarmados.

-¡Aquí estas! ¡Dios Mio!-exclamo su madre-¡Bridgette!

-¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! ¡Solo son pequeñas heridas! ¡Chloe nos mantuvo en un refugio!

-¡No me importa! ¡Iras al médico!

-¡Mama!

-¡Querido trae el auto!

-¡Enseguida!

Y su madre la obligo a salir del edificio.

En un extremo riendo un poco se encontraba Chat Noir, al finalizar sus risas miro el cielo nublado.


	8. Chapter 8

El gato sigilosamente se dirigió a su edificio, entrando desde su ventana. Adolorido colapso en su sofá y Plagg ya estaba a su lado, con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Todo bien?

Asintió, suspirando un poco-Duele mucho-dijo entre el dolor.

Apretó un poco sus puños, estresado.

Y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba por completo dormido.

Pasaron unas horas, la asistente entro notando que el chico tenía unas heridas, seria, llamo al señor Agreste.

-¿Si? ¿Señor? Tiene que venir a la habitación de su hijo.

No tardo en venir Gabriel, furioso, abriendo la puerta. Se acercó para levantar de golpe a Felix, el cual gimió de dolor pero reacciono al ver a su padre.

-¿¡Dónde estabas anoche?!-y lo tiro nuevamente al sofá-¡Tenías que estar en la reunión! ¡En la cual te cite!-le grito.

Felix desvió la mirada irritado-Nada. Fui a una reunión para un proyecto escolar-y se acomodó en el sofá fulminando con la mirada a su padre-Donde por cierto casi muero ¡¿Acaso ves las noticias?! ¡No, pues claro! ¡A ti te vale…!-antes de que terminara, su padre le había dado un golpe en la cara, provocando que la asistente retrocediera asustada.

-Mira niño. Que soy tu padre-dijo alzando su tono de voz-¡Y harás lo que yo diga! ¡¿Si!? ¡Que yo te estoy dando todo lo que tienes!-grito-Mira, no tengo tiempo. Así que me largo ya. Si vuelvo a descubrir que faltas una de mis reuniones, no sabes lo mal que te va a ir.

Felix asintió-Sí.

Sin decir más, se retiró, dejando a un Felix, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

 **VIII**

Suspiro, mirando su ventana tristemente. Ni siquiera era tarde para que estuviera con prisa de irse a clase. Tikki la miraba fijamente, sin saber que decir.

Solo se acercó de a poco y se acostó en el regazo de la chica-Hey Bridgette. Todo está bien, no fue tu culpa.

-¡Obvio que lo fue!-grito de repente, casi arrugando el rostro. Tikki suspiro.

-Bridgette…

La chica miro su reloj y sin siquiera decir algo, se levantó para prepararse e ir a la universidad. Tikki suspiro y no tardo en ir dentro de la bolsa de la peli azul.

Al salir se percató que el cielo estaba nublado, lo cual la verdad le dio igual, se sentía como una mierda así que prefería estar debajo de la lluvia que un sol ardiendo. Además que apenas estaba chispeando.

Entro al salón dejando su mochila de mala gana, se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos delgados abrazarle-¡Bridgette!-era Alya-¡Estas bien! ¡Dios mío! ¡Niña! ¡En que problemas te metes!

Bridgette sonrió un poco y suspiro-Alya…

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!-y sin avisar, ya la había abrazado por completo, calmando un poco el ánimo de Bridgette-No quiero perderte tonta…Además si te pasa algo ¡Felix se quedaría sin esposa!

Los colores rojizos subieron al rostro de Bridgette-¡Alya!

La chica se rio a carcajadas-Yo solo digo-canturreo.

A través de la puerta pudo visualizar a Chloe que parecía estar de un mal humor, con brazos cruzados. En pocas palabras, estresada.

-Alya, ya vuelvo.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

Bridgette no contesto y solo se dirigió donde la rubia.

-Lo siento…

Chloe levemente la miro, arqueando la ceja-¿Uh?-y rodo los ojos-Ven-sin siquiera preguntar la jalo del brazo.

-¡Ah!-balbuceo Bridgette y Chloe la llevo al baño de las chicas.

Ya ahí adentro se aseguró que no hubiese nadie-¿¡Por qué te disculpas?! Tonta-fue más como un regaño.

Bridgette trago saliva y desvió la mirada-Si no fuese por mi…tu padre…

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Al menos lo intentaste! Ahora mira, si quieres arreglar lo que paso, aunque ni siquiera fuese tu culpa, tenemos que encontrar al mimo ese sádico. ¿Vale?

Bridgette sonrió un poco-Pero…

Antes de que la peli azul continuara, Chloe la interrumpió-Hay varios criminales, como él. Y desaparecidos-suspiro masajeándose la sien-Uno de ellos es Claude.

-¡¿Claude!?

Chloe con una mirada débil asintió-Haz lo que quieras, vamos cúlpate. Pero yo no me quedare con los brazos cruzados.

Y con eso paso de su lado, saliendo del baño.

La chica trago saliva nerviosa, era demasiado para ella, pero ahora el maestro Fu contaba con ella y tambien… Tikki.

-¿Bridgette?

Sonrió levemente-¿Si?

-¿Cómo sigues?

Tomo un poco de aire-Tendrá…que pensarlo-y salió también del baño, sigilosamente, asegurándose que no hubiese ningún profesor por ahora.

-¿A dónde vamos?-mascullo Tikki.

Bridgette no conteste y tenía una mirada seria. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia la biblioteca. Al entrar comenzó a buscar entre los libros alguna respuesta.

-¿Bridgette? ¿Qué buscas?

-¡Necesito saber más de aquel tío que está causando todo!-grito en voz baja.

-¡Pero no creo que aquí se encuentre algo de eso!

-¡No me importa!-pero se quedó pensativa unos instantes-Bueno…tal vez tengas razón ¿Pero por dónde comienzo?

-¡Por Claude!

-Entrevistar a sus padres… ¡Nathaniel es amigo de Claude! ¡Él me puede ayudar!

-¿Con quién habla?-era la recepcionista, que estaba a lado suyo, con una cara de incredulidad.

Bridgette se sobresaltó-¡Ah! ¡Con nadie!-esta vez su voz fue fuerte-¡Yo me voy!-y salió corriendo.

-¡Oiga! ¡Regrese aquí!

Entonces se escuchó unos gritos, causando que el corazón de la peli azul se detuviera-¿Eh…?-choco contra un torso-¡Auch!

Cayo al instante al suelo, enfrente suyo se encontraba Felix.

Giro los ojos, y Bridgette se sonrojo-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

Solo paso a lado de ella sin contestarle, Bridgette inflo las mejillas levantándose del suelo, para comenzar a seguirlo.

-¡Oye!-dijo-¿Estás enojado? ¿Sabías que debes decir: "¡Claro te perdono adorable Bridgette!"?

Felix giro los ojos para voltearla a verla, apretando los labios-Espera…-dijo-¿Por qué demonios no te han callado aun?-y miro a su alrededor, la biblioteca estaba vacía.

La mirada de Bridgette se suavizo-Oh no…

Felix volvió su mirada hacia la chica-¡Largo de aquí!

-¿Qué? Pero…

-¡Algo está mal aquí! ¡Así que largo!

-¡Felix!

La tomo de la mano, haciendo que Felix recordara la tarde anterior, causando que su corazón se oprimiera. Apreto los dientes e intento ignorar aquel hecho. La saco de la biblioteca-Corre.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No te dejare a Felix así!

Se escucharon unos gritos al fondo y Tikki asomo su cabeza desde la bolsa-¡Bridgette!

La chica ya estaba temblando, corriendo se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto de aseo-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tikki!

Los ojos del kwami brillaron-¡Enseguida!

La chica alzo el brazo y al instante la transformación comenzó, y al finalizar pateo la puerta para salir y correr la biblioteca.

Donde los sonidos sobrenaturales se escuchaban aún más.

Salto para correr sobre los estantes de los libros, mirando todo a su alrededor, algo sigilosamente caminaba rápidamente entre la biblioteca.

-¡My lady!-la chica grito y el gato la atrajo a él.

Lo fulmino con la mirada-¡Chat!

-Mire…-murmuro y Ladybug le hiso caso, entre las paredes se movía una sombra rápidamente, la chica entrecerró un poco su ojos.

Ladybug atrajo a Chat Noir cerca de ella, el gato se sonrojo-¿Qué pasa?-balbuceo.

Ladybug se rio mentalmente al notar que el gato había perdido todo su ego-Tu lo atacaras directamente.

-Es decir, soy la carnada.

-Algo así-mascullo sin importarle sus quejas, Chat Noir la tomo antes del brazo.

-Espera ¿Y tú que vas hacer?

Ladybug sonrió pícaramente-Tu observa.

Chat Noir rodo los ojos un poco sonrojado, salto debajo de los estantes para liberar sus agarras-¡Hey tú!-grito un poco gutural y se abalanzo sobre la sombra.

El lugar retumbo y las sombras se duplicaron, el gato negro empezó a sentir como de a poco le faltaba el aire.

-¡¿Uh!?-gruño un poco.

Ladybug siguió la autentica sombra, para saltar sobre ella, ésta tomo forma al instante, era una mujer grande, cara pálida como si fuese un mimo, el contorno de su ojos estaba negros al igual que sus labios, tenía un atuendo negro y tétrico.

-¡URGH!-exclamo apretando sus dientes y por reflejo la tomo del cuello con garras en ella. La heroína abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué…?!-no pudo pronunciar bien ya que le estaba apretando fuertemente, al instante le dio un cabezazo y retrocedió dando una voltereta en el aire.

La sombra sonrió un poco para preparar más sombras y atacar a Ladybug, Chat Noir al instante aprecio-¡Cataclismo!-grito dándole justo en la pared.

Destruyéndola.

-¡¿Qué haces tonto?!-y lo jalo de su cola.

-¡Meowch!

-Argh…-gruño la sombra para esquivar rápidamente aquel ataque.

Escaparon de la biblioteca, al notar que las sombras los estaban siguiendo.

-¿Qué hace exactamente?-pregunto Ladybug mientras miraba al gato.

-Si se te acerca te asfixia…-habían llegado al centro de la escuela, donde se encontraban varios cuerpos de sus compañeros.

Entre ellos… Alya.

Ladybug gimió.

-No…

Chat Noir serio se preparó al notar que las sombras los rodearon, podía escuchar un acordeón de fondo.

-D…Demasiado…-mascullaba la voz y Ladybug aún no podía reaccionar-T…tarde….

-¡Claro que no!-grito una voz femenina, Melody aka Chloe. La cual cayó al suelo sacando su teclado empezando a tocar una melodía que provocaba que la sombra autentica se retorciera.

Chat Noir corrió para azotarla contra la pared-¡Te tengo!-grito sonriendo.

-¡Ladybug!-exclamo Melody empezando a combatir contra las sombras.

Ladybug apretó los puños y ferozmente se acercó a la mujer akumizada, visualizo un brazalete en su mano, se lo quito con delicadeza para después romperlo en dos liberando un akuma-¡Miraculous Ladybug!-grito purificando todo el lugar y con ello despertando a sus compañeros, por suerte no estaban muertos.

Ladybug miro a Alya despertándose incrédula.

Suspiro aliviada para irse.

-¡Ladybug! ¡Espera!

-Chat-dijo sonriente y el corazón del gato palpito confuso, era la primera vez que le sonreía sinceramente-Te veo hoy, a media noche en la torre effiel-y con eso se fue.

Chat Noir sonrió un poco.

Melody miro la escena asqueada-Dios mío, como coquetean ustedes dos.

-¿Y tú eres?

Melody sonrió-Que. Te. Importa.-Y se alejó del lugar para después finalmente hacerlo Chat Noir.

El gato se fue al jardín trasero de la universidad, estaba lloviendo, en un rincón noto a Bridgette, mirando el cielo.

El gato sigilosamente se acercó-¿Todo bien chica?

Lo miro un poco perdida-¿Qué te importa?

-Ja. La verdad es que anda-dijo fríamente y se quedaron en silencio viendo la lluvia.

La miraba de reojo, tímidamente-La verdad-dijo-un poco…me importa un poco. Un poco solamente.

Bridgette sin mirarle se rio-Ya entendí-contesto con una voz suave-Claude desapareció, precisamente el día en el que el mimo vino al hotel…

-Estas insinuando que…

-Sí, era el, ese mimo era Claude- y finalmente lo miro, Chat noir miro las manos de Bridgette que tenía un papel.

-¿Me darías ese papel?

Nerviosamente la chica le tendió la hoja de papel-Son… las ubicaciones de cada villano de esta ciudad…creo que los más importantes son como Clau…-iba a decir pero se arrepintió-El mimo-se rio un poco-¿Qué puedo hacer yo con esto? Así que… espero que puedas hacer algo con esto.

Chat Noir respiraba agitadamente mientras la mirada-Nos vemos-intento sonreír y se fue.

 **12:00 a.m**

Chat Noir permanecía sentado en uno de los balcones, aburrido y riéndose el mismo. Hoy era una cena de su padre y decidió faltar. Por suerte hoy vería a Ladybug y tal vez le quitaría esta maldición.

Se levantó y empezó a desplazarse entre los edificios de Paris de noche, entre uno de los edificios, se podía ver el balcón de Bridgette.

Mirando el cielo estrellado.

El gato trago aire nervioso, casi cayendo del edificio-¡Ah!-grito. Provocando que Bridgette se sobresaltara perpleja, Chat Noir inflo las mejillas, sonrojado, escondiéndose de la mirada de la chica.

Suspiro aliviado al notar que había dejado de buscarlo y prosiguió con su camino.

Hasta llegar a la torre effiel.

Allí de espaldas, se encontraba su _Lady_

-¡Buenas Noches!-exclamo el gato alegre, con una rosa en mano, se la tendió-Para usted-canturreo.

Ladybug la tomo y la tiro, Chat Noir deshizo su sonrisa, pero Ladybug seguia sonriente-Tenemos una misión importante que cumplir-comenzó-Hay que encontrar aquellos 5 asesinos. Por toda Paris ¿Estás conmigo, gatito?

Chat Noir aun intentando recuperarse de aquel rechazo, suspiro-Claro, que sí. My lady-y tomo su mano para besarla.

La chica rodo los ojos y aparto la mano-Entonces empecemos con encontrar este Mimo, él puede saber algo.

-Creí que te ibas a retirar-dijo sonriente el gato.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca!-exclamo sonriente.


	9. Chapter 9

Hojeo de a poco el libro que sostenía, mientras que al mismo tiempo le tendía unos pedazos de queso a Plagg (De forma discreta, claro) Plagg salía de su bolsa a tomarlos alegre y Félix continuaba con sus investigaciones en un rincón solitario de la biblioteca. Su celular empezó a vibrar.

»Felix necesito que atiendas al evento de tu padre hoy, hazlo por tu madre al menos una vez«

Volvió su mirada al libro y parte de los periódicos con homicidios en las primeras planas. Eran homicidios y tragedias recientes que estaban ocurriendo no solo por todo Paris, sino por casi toda Francia.

Aunque no era algo nuevo que casi todo Paris estaba en alerta por las explosiones que causaba "El mimo"

La cabeza del rubio comenzaba a doler y a pulsar por pensamientos que no era conseguir un beso de Ladybug para revertir su mala suerte, si no… solo su padre, su madre y… su soledad. Miro por unos instantes a Plagg, pero continuo sintiendo aquellas nauseas molestas.

Aunque tenía a ese odioso kwami, continuaba sintiéndose solo.

Era como si fuese explotar, lo desesperaba a más no poder.

Apretó su puño y Plagg lo miro incrédulo.

-Vámonos de aquí-dijo fríamente Felix levantándose del sofá. Plagg estaba a punto de entrar a la mochila del chico, pero esté lo detuvo. Se dirigió a una intersección de la librería donde nadie podía verlo con facilidad.

-Plagg… transfórmame.

-¿¡Que?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Felix lo miro-Solo hazlo-y el solo quería salir de allí.

Plagg suspiro y se adentró al anillo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Chat Noir se encontraba allí para después salir sigilosamente de la biblioteca.

La campana de la escuela anuncio la siguiente hora. Chat Noir se alejó de la escuela escalando por las azoteas y tejados, luego acelero su paso sin siquiera fijarse por donde iba.

Subió a un edificio que era evidentemente alto y en un punto se quedó mirando abajo, queriendo solo caer. Estaba a comenzar a sentir un poco de mareo.

No le importaba, algo le gritaba que gritara y que no hiciera nada en contra de ello.

»¡¿Felix?! ¿¡Que haces?!«

Era la primera vez que sentía como Plagg le hablaba, pero eso fue algo imposible, pero suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar.

Luego unos gritos se escucharon.

Chat Noir había sentido como el tiempo había pasado de forma lenta, pero la realidad era otra. La policía ya había llegado al incidente donde el Mimo se había encontrado y Ladybug estaba de su lado.

-Otra vez… llegue tarde-mascullo la chica queriendo golpear la pared.

Chat Noir quería contestarle, pero solo se sintió estúpido. Y su garganta estaba tensa al punto que no sentía que el aire fresco le llegara.

Fue su culpa en parte.

No era algo que quería realmente, ser un héroe. El anillo fue cedido a él y no sabía ni siquiera el por qué, pero era una jodida miseria. Masajeo su sien y bufo.

-Lo siento-dijo finalmente y Ladybug lo miro, incrédula.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Pude…-comenzó-Pude haberlos salvados pero no lo hice-la chica giro los ojos y lo tomo de la mano.

-¿Bueno y que esperas? ¿A qué te castigue o algo?-dijo y solo se optó por darle un manotazo-¡Bueno ahí tienes! Pero eso ahora ni importa ¡Tenemos que ir por ese Mimo!

-¡¿Eh?!-grito Chat Noir al notar que la heroína comenzó a perseguir al mimo jalando al gato del brazo-¡Mi Lady!-exclamo el gato-¡Puedo seguirle el paso!

Ladybug arqueo la ceja y lo miro por el rabillo de su ojo-¿Eso crees?-y soltó su mano para saltar a otro tejado y seguir al mimo que corría por los callejones de Paris.

Chat Noir se detuvo por unos instantes. Podía atrapar al mimo si lo planteaba, luego miro a Ladybug. La heroína solo seguia su instinto y eso solo la llevaría a una posible trampa o explosivo.

Conocía Paris a la perfección. Así que tomaría un atajo rápido.

Ladybug llego al final de un callejón sin salida donde el mimo se había detenido, la chica preparo el yoyo a punto de atraer con esté al chico. Chat Noir apareció detrás de los dos a tiempo para llevarse consigo a Ladybug, soltó a la heroína y con su tubo detuvo al mimo.

-Te tengo-gruño con una mirada sombría el héroe.

El mimo rio-¿Me tienes?-y movió la mano, simulando tomar algo que era difícil de adivinar, Chat noir movió el tubo donde el mimo, soltó lo que supuestamente tenía en mano, que al final resulto ser unos cuchillos que rozaron de su lado.

El gato se distrajo por unos minutos, Ladybug golpeo el rostro del mimo y lo rodeo con su yoyo por completo-¡Chat! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Vámonos de acá!

El Mimo chasqueo y soltó unas risas demenciales, otro edificio exploto, sus oídos pitaron. Ladybug apretó los dientes furiosa le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, después le arrebato el tubo de Chat para golpearle en la cabeza y esté caer inconsciente.

Ladybug lo miro por unos momentos, había jurado haber visto esos ojos antes.

-Vámonos ya de aquí-grito Chat noir.

-¿Pero a donde lo llevamos?

Chat Noir se dirigió a unas calles peligrosas, para llegar a un almacén.

-¿Chat?

-Tranquila chica, que si vamos a interrogarlo lo haremos bien.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, era de una empresa, de mi padre.

Ladybug al escuchar eso ultimo recordó que había un humano detrás de esa mascara y no solo héroe, y pues era obvio, pero nunca lo había pensado con profundidad. El chico le sonrió dejando ser visible su colmillo que tenía entre dientes.

La heroína inconscientemente le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miro fijamente su rostro, estaba derramando sangre.

-Chat.

El héroe se dio la vuelta y con su tubo rompió una de las ventanas del almacén sin antes limpiar los vidrios que quedaron-Ya, puedes entrar-dijo burlón.

Ladybug cruzo los brazos.

Chat noir rio-Mira nena, si hubiese sabido que lo necesitaríamos traería las llaves desde antes, no soy un vándalo. Y puedo enviarla arreglar-dijo y soltó una carcajada-Bueno eso, pero anda pues, está abandonada.

Ladybug con cuidado bajo al mimo al suelo con ayuda de su yoyo y después ella bajo, Chat sin embargo bajo de una forma brusca, enterrándose unos vidrios.

-¡Ten más cuidado!

-¿Te preocupas por mí? Eso es adorable-canturreo luego la heroína disgustada lo golpeo con su yoyo en la mejilla-Vale… me callo.

Ladybug dejo el mimo en el suelo y se sentó de su lado, Chat noir la imito.

-¿Tenemos que volver a golpearlo para que despierte?

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos de mal humor-Claro-dijo sarcá hecho mierda.

-Bueno gracias, ya lo sabía-dijo retirándose algunos vidrios.

Ladybug se acercó al gato-Déjame te ayudo tonto.

-Wow y lo único que tenía que hacer era lastimarme para que te acerques a mí-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Cállate o entierro los vidrios.

Lentamente desplazo sus manos alrededor de la cadera de la heroína, para atraerla a el-¿Enserio serias capaz de eso?

Ladybug gruño y pico una de sus heridas, este soltó un alarido al mismo tiempo que se apartaba de la heroína.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel?!

Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco-Lo sé, sufres tanto conmigo-luego miro al mimo.

Estaba descansando en el suelo.

Tan sereno…que le recordaba a Claude cuando dormía recargado del árbol del jardín del campus.

Chat noir pudo notar como lo miraba, aquel hecho lo confundía.

-Está anocheciendo y este mimo no despierta.

-Si quieres irte ¡Eres libre de hacerlo! Yo no me muevo de aquí.

-Bueno-se rindió el gato-Tengo que-se incorporó, para prepararse e irse. Ladybug miro el punto donde hace unos segundos estaba Chat noir.

-¿Qué? ¿A…?-pero la había dejado sola-Y realmente se fue.

El lugar estaba a oscuras y la chica comenzaba a sentir como su piel se hacía china, como si fuese a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

Recordando aquel hombre con mascara de cerdo.

Trago saliva y se destransformo.

Se encontraba temblando como una gelatina.

-¿Bridgette? ¿Qué pasa?

La chica soltó un suspiro nerviosa-Nada...tenía miedo y estaba sola.

-¡Pero es peligroso! ¡Más con el mimo aquí!

Bridgette asintió dejando caer unas lágrimas y fingió formar una sonrisa-Lo sé, lo siento. Solo quería verte.

Tikki torció su boca-Hey, está bien, no importa si no me ves ¿Sabes? Estoy aquí contigo, aunque seas ladybug, somos una.

-¿Brid…? ¿Bridgette?-era la voz del mimo. La peliazul volteo a ver al mimo. El mimo se incorporó al instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡¿Me conoces?!-pregunto perpleja la chica y apretando su puño, Tikki se encontraba detrás suyo.

Se acercó a la chica.

-¡No te acerques!

Pero lo único que hizo el mimo fue… abrazarla.

-A ti…no te quiero hacer daño-lo dijo como si fuese una preguntada al final para sí mismo.

-¿Claude?-el corazón del mimo palpito un poco.

-¡No…! ¡No te hare daño a ti!-grito y retrocedió.

Puso sus dos manos sobre su cabeza-No… te hare daño-su voz se hizo más aguda y medio cortada-Te hare daño-exclamo y sonrió como un psicópata.

Bridgette preparo sus aretes-¡Tikki!-y se transformó justo en el instante que el mimo se había abalanzado para pelear con ella, la chica lo golpeo y lo atrajo con su yoyo.

-¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!-grito furiosa.

El mimo rio-Se su identidad… pero no podemos escapar de él.

-¿De hawkmoth?

Soltó una carcajada y luego se rio más fuerte-¿¡Hawkmoth?! ¡El solo es parte del plan!-canturreo.

Ladybug apretó los labios-¡Tan solo dame una pista!

-Volpina… kwamis…debes buscarlo tú-la empujo y voló una de las paredes del almacén para salir corriendo de allí.

-¿Volpina? ¿A qué se refiere?-se murmuro y se sobo un poco la cadera para irse corriendo fuera del almacén.

 **IX**

Felix llego a su casa a tiempo, despeinado e hizo todo lo posible para arreglarla y mantenerla con el peinado que usual usaba, pero unos mechones caían en su rostro. Finalmente se puso su traje.

Plagg lo miro burlón-Pareces un desastre aun así-y se rio en voz alta.

Felix lo metió a las fuerzas en uno de sus bolsillos, luego miro su anillo y giro los ojos. Abrió la puerta justo cuando la asistente de su padre estaba por abrir.

-¡Joven Felix!

-Enseguida bajare-dijo frio.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Está sangrando?

La ignoro y continúo con su camino, se dirigió al comedor, por suerte aun no llegaban los invitados. Tomo asiento.

Se sentía agotado y adolorido, creía que aún tenía un vidrio en alguna parte de su rostro o hombro. Recargo su mano en su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos.

-Vaya, pero si el grandioso y perfecto Felix parece un desastre ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Teniendo peleas callejeras? ¿Por eso no fuiste a la tarea del proyecto? Que patético-dijo Allegra de manera fría.

Felix apretó sus puños-¿No deberías estar llorando por ahí por tu padre que por cierto está en coma? Y ni hablar de tu Claude perdido y de seguro muerto-exclamo irritado.

Allegra intento controlar su iria que comenzaba a sentir en esos instantes, lo miro-¡Un imbécil y además patán! ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes gustarla a Bridgette?!-grito. Felix abrió levemente los ojos y finalmente miro a la rubia, la cual aprovecho el momento para darle una cachetada e irse a su asiento.

Realmente era un patán y él lo sabía. No era como si a él le gustara aquel hecho.

-Muy bien, por aquí, por aquí-era la voz de su padre, Felix se levantó, volvió arreglar su cabello. Los invitados llegaron al comedor y Felix los saludo aunque estos al verlo le dirigieron una mirada de decepción por los golpes que tenía por todo su rostro.

Luego Felix cruzo su mirada con la de su padre, el chico noto que el humor de Gabriel había empeorado.

La cena había comenzado y el rubio apenas podía tocar el asado y solamente tomaba piscas de las almendras que estaban en la ensalada.

Durante toda su vida Felix estuvo presente en cenas como estas, solo que todo cambio por los invitados. Era molesto ver dobles caras en esta mesa, donde solo critican, crean estereotipos, y todo es moda y más moda.

Antes solo eran científicos y su madre. Hablaban sobre todo, y lo más importante sus temas si eran interesantes para Felix.

Por eso aspiro ser astrofísico. Y los viejos colegas de su padre lo apoyaban.

Ahora solo parecía que lo miraban como un mal ejemplo, mal hijo.

-Parece que tu hijo estuvo en la calle.

-Es cierto Felix ¿Tienes alguna explicación para semejante aspecto de hoy?

Felix lo miro, bufo y rio irónicamente. Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa-¿Qué te importa?-dijo. Dejando con las bocas abiertas a todos, a excepción de su padre que parecía estar a punto de explotar.

Rápidamente Felix se retiró del comedor y corriendo salió al balcón. Su padre grito y llamo a seguridad para que lo trajeran de vuelta.

-¡Plagg!-exclamo Felix y este no tardo en transformarlo en Chat noir, con agilidad se subió al techo mirando abajo notando como los guardias buscaban a Felix, uno salió al balcón y volvió a entrar.

Felix suspiro y agradeció que Plagg estuviese a su lado por primera vez.

Se sentía ya de por si cansada y estaba seguro que el kwami sentía lo mismo por utilizar mucha magia, ahora ni siquiera podría dormir porque no tenía donde y si volvía su padre lo iba a matar.

Volvió a mirar el balcón y ahora Allegra se encontraba allí mismo. Realmente parecía estar deprimida.

Lo suficiente para hacer sentir culpable a "Felix"

Suspiro y bajo para estar detrás de la rubia, puso su mano en su hombro. La chica sintió un ligero escalofrió y volteo a ver al héroe.

-¿Chat noir?-pregunto incrédula.

-Tranquila, yo encontrare al hombre que le hizo esto a tu padre-dijo y sonrió, luego salto para irse lejos de allí. Allegra se quedó pensativo unos segundos y suspiro para volverse a recargar al barandal.

-¿Qué dices mels? ¿Ayudamos al gato estúpido en su búsqueda?

-Me fio más de Ladybug la verdad… pero aun así, los demás akumas están distrayendo a los dos héroes del mimo, parece todo planeado. Necesitan ayuda.

-Es verdad… pero ¿No hay más héroes allá afuera?

-Esa es la cuestión Allegra.

 **7:00 pm**

Ladybug entro a la biblioteca de la escuela aun cuando era de noche, su cadera la dolía así que se sentó en una de las mesas y se destransformo.

-¿Volpina? ¿Quién era Volpina?

Tikki se sentó en la mesa-Es la portadora del zorro, pero… al parecer Hawkmoth está corrompiendo a los portadores.

-¿Cuántos portadores hay?

Tikki se quedó pensativa-Por aquí debe encontrarse un libro.

Bridgette asintió y con la luz de su celular fue buscando de a poco en los libreros el libro que narraba sobre los miraculous.

Pero al parecer no estaba allí.

-Alguien más lo tiene-murmuro Tikki.

-¿Pero quién?-Bridgette.

Tikki suspiro-Solo hay una cosa que tenemos que hacer, consultar al maestro Fu.

-¿Sabes dónde vive?

-Eh-balbuceo-No, pero ¡Podemos investigar!

Bridgette sonrió y giro los ojos-Podemos…-miro a través de una de las ventanas notando como comenzaba a llover.

Antes de proseguir con su camino al fondo de la biblioteca se encontró con una silueta sentada en el sillón del fondo, Bridgette se acercó un poco más para diferenciarlo.

Era Felix, estaba durmiendo, en su mano se encontraba un libro de astronomía. Tenía una linterna en mano que estaba a punto de fundirse.

Bridgette se inclinó un poco-¿Qué hace aquí?-mascullo con la voz temblorosa, la poca luz que emitía la luna era suficiente para poder distinguir su rostro, tenía varias heridas que aun ni siquiera terminaban de cerrarse y su cabello estaba alborotado, algo raro en Felix pero de alguna forma… le recordaba a alguien…

Eleve su mano hasta acercarla a la mejilla del rubio, pero este abrió de golpe los ojos.

-¡Tu!-exclamo y tomo la mano de la peliazul, justo con la mano donde se encontraba el anillo.

Eso provoco que la chica perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Ah!-grito Bridgette con la cara roja, cayó encima de Felix.

Buena suerte para la chica y mala suerte para el rubio.

Deslizo de a poco sus dos manos alrededor de la cintura de Bridgette, su piel se erizo y sintió una panza en su panza.

-¡Perdón!-mascullo apenada y un poco embobada, no haciendo el esfuerzo por quitarse encima del chico.

-¡Esta bien pero muévete!-dijo Felix y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas. Y la linterna se fundió por completo.

Bridgette lo miro poniendo su mano sobre su boca temblorosa y con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí. Felix la observo unos momentos, tragando aire nervioso. Parecía tan vulnerable de esa forma que tenía la tentación de irse sobre ella para besarla.

Era un sentimiento confuso.

Ahora sentía como la cara le estaba ardiendo, sus mejillas estaban rojas evidentemente, solo podía agradecer que la linterna se haya fundido.

Cerró los ojos intentando evadir los latidos. Pero lo ponían de mal humor y era imposible soportarlos.

Así que la empujo, giro para sentarse y recarga sus manos sobre sus rodillas recuperando el aliento.

-Me estas aplastando.

Bridgette rápidamente se sentó en el suelo-¡S-Si! ¡Perdona!-exclamo apretando sus ojos. Luego… pasaron unos momentos y la chica empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

Se sentía feliz.

Felix arqueo la ceja y desvió la mirada para no verla a los ojos, porque lo irritaría-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estas volviendo a seguir?

Bridgette torció la boca un poco, tendría que mentir y hacerse pasar por una acosadora, así que soltó una risa fingida-¡No lo puedo evitar!-Felix estuvo a punto de hacer una orden de restricción pero Bridgette continuo-Por qué… vi tus heridas y… me preocupaste.

Felix sonrió con libertad.

Sentía como el nudo de la garganta y la angustia se desvanecían-No te importa y no es tu asunto-dijo frio levantándose del sofá.

Pero volteo y le extendió la mano a la peliazul, Bridgette la miro unos momentos, contuvo las ganas de reírse como una tonta. La chica estuvo a punto de tomarla, pero Felix la aparto.

-¡Hey! ¡Que malo!

Gruño como una niña pequeña, pero al instante había perdido de vista al chico-¿Eh?-dijo y suspiro triste. La había abandonado. Saco las llaves que hace unos días le había quitado a la bibliotecaria y salió por la puerta trasera.

La lluvia torrencial estaba por comenzar.

-¿A dónde vas odiosa?

Era Chat noir.

Bridgette se sobresalto y busco con la mirada al héroe-¿Odiosa? Claro si tú, como si fueses un amor, estúpido-mascullo casi perdiendo los estribos.

-Bueno te diría princesa, pero no lo eres en absoluto-canturreo Chat noir, Bridgette volteo arriba suyo, justo en el techo estaba sentado el héroe gatuno-¿Y qué haces aquí a estas horas? No ves que hay peligros haya afuera.

Bridgette no le preocupaba de todo aquello, ya que tenía a Tikki de su lado, pero era razonable el por qué no iba a mencionarle esto a Chat Noir.

-Está lloviendo ¡Y tu sentado en el techo! Te vas a resbalar.

Chat noir giro los ojos pero no quito su sonrisa, cayó al suelo y tomo a Bridgette de las piernas.

-¡¿Eh?!-grito la chica, el gato salto y comenzó a correr entre las azoteas de los edificios.

-Yo te llevo a tu casa.

No tardaron en llegar a su balcón, pero ya estaban empapados por la lluvia. Al llegar Chat noir la soltó suavemente, esta lo miro y se rio por unos momentos mientras se dejaba mojar por la lluvia que había comenzado.

El héroe la miro por unos momentos.

Bridgette se apartó del gato y miro por debajo de su balcón.

Sus padres aún continuaban atendiendo la cafetería, varias personas entraban corriendo a esta y algunas salían abrazando su bolsa con pan recién hecho.

-¿Acaso nunca se dan cuenta que te vas a de fuga o algo?

-Por suerte no y lo prefiero así-menciono sonriente.

Chat noir miro al cielo, después cerro los ojos. Era como estar en la ducha.

-Nos vamos a resfriar si seguimos aquí.

Bridgette amplio su sonrisa y corrió cerca de las escaleras que la llevarían a su habitación-¡Bueno seguramente tú! ¡Yo me iré a tomar una ducha caliente!

El héroe gruño-¿Piensas dejarme aquí?

La peliazul rio en voz alta y arqueo una ceja-¿Hm…?-luego le extendió la mano-Entonces ven.

El rubio no lo dudó ni un poco y entro a la habitación de la chica, esta corrió al baño para traerle unas toallas.

-Como dije antes, me iré a darme un baño, deberías hacer lo mismo. El baño de mis padres esta abajo.

Chat casi se atraganta con su propia saliva-¿Estás loca?

Bridgette volvió a reírse divertida.

-Solo jodo, ve a mi baño, yo iré al de mis padres.

-Que chistosita, mira que me meo de la risa.

La chica volteo y lo fulmino con la mirada-¿Quieres ir abajo entonces?-exclamo amenazadoramente.

-Solo jodo-dijo Chat imitando la voz de Bridgette.

-Estúpido.

-Odiosa.

Antes de que continuaran con su pelea, los dos estornudaron, me miraron por unos segundos y desviaron la mirada sonrojados.

-Ven tonto, es por aquí-dijo Bridgette jalando al chico del brazo. Abrió la puerta de su baño-Es aquí ¡Corre y no te tardes!-lo empujo para que entrara y de golpe cerró la puerta.

-Que agresiva-mascullo Chat. Miro a su alrededor, era un baño impecable y sobre todo femenino, pero era sencillo.

Le avergonzaba estar dentro de un baño de una chica. Volvió a sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban arder nuevamente, ya no estaba transformado así que puso su mano sobre su boca apretándola, estaba más avergonzado de lo normal.

Sus emociones daban vueltas.

Plagg miro al chico burlón mientras cruzaba los brazos-¿Qué esperas Felix?-canturreo-Quítate la ropa y metete a la tina-se rio-¿O al parecer hoy no es tu día de suerte?

-Cállate-dijo y se dio una cachetada mental para ignorar las burlas de Plagg, prosiguió con quitarse la ropa; la cual estaba empapada, y colgarla en un tendedero que tenía el baño junto con una… braga.

-Retiro lo dicho, es tu día de suerte.

Felix tomo un poco de aire y rápidamente quito la braga para lanzarla a un lado del baño.

Necesitaba conseguir amigos hombres.

Termino con su ducha hirviendo y tomo su ropa que seguia mojada pero no tanto como la primera vez, volvió a transformarse y miro por unos segundos la perilla de la puerta.

Giro los ojos intentando contener sus nervios y la vergüenza, pero al final abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Bridgette en pijama, sentada en la cama y secándose el cabello.

El héroe se puso tenso y sintió como su piel se erizaba.

Bridgette lo miro-Vaya, pensé que al fin sabría tu identidad.

Chat ya estaba rojo pero parte de su antifaz cubría sus mejillas-Hoy no-se acercó-¿Por qué no estas avergonzada como cualquier otra chica reaccionaria si la ven en pijama?

Soltó una pequeña risa.

-Si fueras el chico que me gusta, ya estuviese muerta, pero no, solo eres tú.

El héroe reprimió sus risas al notar la ironía de la situación. Pero era mejor de esta forma, así no lo acosaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estas mirando de esa forma?-pregunto Bridgette.

-Nada…me debo de ir-murmuro.

Pero ni siquiera movía el pie, para retirarse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes dónde ir?-dijo de repente la chica y se levantó de su cama para acercarse a Chat noir-Pareces perdido ¿No tienes donde quedarte?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No lo sabía, lo acabas de admitir.

Con aquella actitud le hacía recordar un poco a Ladybug.

Bridgette suspiro y se agacho para sacar una colchoneta debajo de su cama-Mira, puedes quedarte, pero solo por hoy-se levantó para tomar una cobija y tendérsela al héroe-Aquí tienes.

La peliazul tomo asiento en su cama y cerró los ojos, Chat se hincó a su lado y la analizo unos instantes para sonreír de una manera picara-Estas nerviosa.

Bridgette volvió abrir los ojos y se encontró con los de Chat noir, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Chat acerco su rostro para molestarla. Bufo y lo empujo-Te estoy dando refugio y todavía tengo el respeto de no preguntar el por qué.

Chat noir rio y se apartó para acostarse en la colchoneta-Amargada.

-¿Te saco allá afuera a la lluvia?-dijo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, para después los dos reírse al mismo tiempo, aunque intentaban reprimirlo por la pena.

La chica se cubrió con sus cobijas y Chat noir con las suyas.


End file.
